The Elemental Sorcerer
by The Quibbler's Scribbler
Summary: My take on wimvincken's FicWad fic The Power of the Elemental. It's incomplete, so I'm continuing it with a few changes. A Romantic!Grey!Powerful! Harry becomes an elemental controlling fire, wind, earth and water in his battle against evil. Harem!
1. The Dream

**A/N:** Alright, so I've read wimvincken's fanfiction on FicWad, 'The Power of the Elemental', and it was left incomplete, with the last update being in 2007. So I've taken it upon myself as a holiday project of mine to remodel and continue writing this fic. And here is my take on it.

And for those who haven't read the original, here's the link: www-ficwad-com /story/ 34554

And keeping with the original storyline, this will be a harem fanfic with plenty of lemons. So if you don't like the either don't read or just skip the scenes.

By the way, all the same disclaimers and copyright warnings apply. Blah blah blah, you get the idea. Now on with the story.

Enjoy!

**- Chapter I - **

**The Dream**

Last edited: 27/12/11

_Elemental Sorcerer_

An elemental sorcerer is one who possesses control over the powers of nature. These are: wind, fire, earth and water.

He who possesses such control also holds control over elemental beings and have the ability to summon elemental creatures. Each element is represented by an ethereal being. From what was discovered, learnt and recorded by elementals of the past, fire is represented by the phoenix, earth, by the sphinx, wind, by Pegasus, and water, by the kraken.

However, the ability to summon any one of the guardian creatures depends solely on the magical ability of the sorcerer himself.

Source: _Book of Magic_, Merlin

**— **HP** —**

_Date Unknown_

_5 Privet Drive_

_Little Whinging, Surrey_

_England_

Auror Nymphadora Tonks was currently hidden from view underneath her invisibility cloak.

Usually, she would simply sit on the side walk and observe the house in front of her, paying close attention to that room in the top left of the house, the room of one Harry James Potter, son of Lily Evans and James Harold Potter.

But for the last few days, she has been hiding herself behind an oak tree, even though she knew she was completely out of sight for those with the untrained Muggle eyes. And her sole reason of doing so walked straight out of Number 4 Pivet Drive, the house she was meant to watch for this assignment. Her main priority and task was guarding The-Boy-Who Lived.

Her new duty started at the beginning of July and it was given to her through a joint cooperation between Albus Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Surpreme Mugwump and Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot and her boss, Madame Bones. Between the aged wizard and the Bones matriarch, they had come to an agreement to share intelligence as well as personell to prepare for the inevitable war against Voldemort, formerly known as Tom Marvolo Riddle.

Compared to the previous year where she had guard duty without any knowledge of her boss, this was a great improvement, as now, she was able to take days off and spend her free days working for the Order of the Phoenix

Albus Dumbledore and her highest boss, Madam Bones, had made an agreement to share intelligence and people. This was a big improvement compared with previous year, where she also had guard duty, but without the knowledge of the Madam Bones. She would then take days off and spend her free days working for the Order. It was a better agreement for everyone.

Her guard duty started every morning at nine in the morning, when she would arrive at Little Whinging, positioning herself right across the street from Number 4, Privet Drive. She would then be relieved at six at night, when someone else from the Order would take her post, resuming again at the same time the next morning. The one usually to replace her was Remus Lupin, the infamous werewolf, old friend of Sirius Black and the parents of Harry Potter.

When she would arrive early at Little Whinging, she would often spend her time drinking coffee at the house of Arabella Figg. Though a squib, she was enlisted in the order, where Dumbledore gave her the assignment of watching over the house of the Evans, where young Harry lived ever since he was just a babe.

However, more and more recently, she was being distracted by an unknown figure, who would often appear from the house she was watching. To her, he seemed to be a demigod, a man molded simply for the pleasure of all women

Today was no different. Her guard duty began at nine, but this time, she arrived a little early, a cup of coffee in her hand. Sitting herself down, she waited, with near baited breath to catch a glimpse of that walking god. She glanced briefly up to the window, where she knew was Harry Potter's room, but like every other day, nothing seemed out of place, so her eyes were returned glued to the front door of Number 4.

And it was at precisely eleven o'clock, the front door of Number 4 Privet Drive opened and her wish was granted. The man that would now forever haunt her dreams, the very definition of sexiness, stepped out of the house He was bumming slowly, sensual, and animal like in slow strides he took from the pavement towards the street.

She was instantly aroused.

The ethereal being strolling across the street from her was tall, at least one meter eighty and his hair was an ebony black, short on the sides, longer on top and was had a natural messed up look, as though he just had a bout of hot sex. The she caught his eyes, oh those eyes! They were the most intense shade of emerald and just one look made her want to drop all responsibilities and just snog him till her toes curled.

The metamorph moaned silently, just the image of being in the same bed with the man before her made her weak in the knees. Who was it that gave tis man such good looks and body? It was not fair.

Her eyes trailed from his face and finally took in his entire image. The sight was too good to be true. He was wearing tight black leather trousers, which fitted him like a second skin. Catching a brief look at the front, she saw that he had a rather large build and that alone turned her on eve more.

His torso was well defined and through the equally tight shirt her wore, she could see his muscular chest and six pack, all chiseled as though he was a sculpture. Extending from his upper body were large biceps, which were bulging, nearly ripping the shirt sleeves.

Tonks shook herself mentally, trying to compose herself.

This was madness! Who was that person and what is his business in Number 4 Privet Drive? She looked quickly to the house, then to Harry's room, but seeing nothing special, she looked towards the walking god.

'_Dammit_,' she thought. '_Who am I kidding?'_

Apparating into Harry's room, she was met with a completely unexpected sight.

The small little room she was expecting was no longer there. Instead, she was looking at a luxurious suite, where in the centre was a king sized bed, adorned in royal red and golden colors, silver draping covered the bed and the ground was concealed by a lustrous light blue moquette.

Paintings also hung from the walls and a desk was placed on one end of the room, with a few chairs seated around it. There was also a fireplace, with a comfortable looking armchair in front of it.

What is going on?

She knew that she needed to warn the Order, because this is supposed to be a small room with a small cot with a broken table and one wrecked chair. Where was Harry Potter? He was supposed to be in this room, and not wandering around.

Suddenly she was thinking about the demigod, walking there outside Privet Drive. She stormed out of the suite and stormed downstairs, searching for Harry or his relatives.

She came into the kitchen, looked, looked in the salon, the hallway, and found nobody. "Hello? Is anyone home here?" she called.

There was no answer. Nobody seems to be home.

Suddenly the pieces started falling in place. That demigod was not Harry, surely not?

Tonks sprinted outside and searched for the demigod. Yeah, there he was, still strolling on the pavement, as if he owned the place. But before she alarmed the Order of the drastic changes, she decided to follow the demigod and see where he was going. She walked quickly to catch up then started tailing him from across the street.

Catching him disappearing inside the store, she quickly stepped behind a tree and stood there, waiting. She thought he would be quick, but after fifteen minutes, she couldn't wait any longer.

Crossing the road and approaching the shop, she saw that it was just a small local neighborhood market. She could see the typical cluttering of goods in the shop, and briefly, she caught a glance of a large, blond woman behind the cashier, who seemed to stare at something behind a large rack with cornflakes.

Thinking that it might have been a lunatic in for some quick cash and a quick getaway, Tonks entered the shop, and stepped immediately to the side. She did not want to be an obvious target for a trigger-happy madman.

Her hand was on her wand in case it got ugly. She approached slowly and looked around, but she found that the cashier was not looking at the barrel of a gun, but instead _her _demigod. He was just paying for his goods, when he seemed to catch her eye.

Picking up his purchases, he walked towards her, her heart racing with every closer step.

"Wotcher, Tonks," the unknown man said, smiling a million dollar smile. Tonks was and stunned.

'_He smiled at me!'_ her mind screamed. '_He smiled at me!'_

"Did you lose your tongue, Tonks?" the demigod asked.

"Wh... what?" she stammered.

"Your tongue... you know, that thing in your mouth, what you use to taste and kiss?" the man answered with an even face.

"Tongue? You mean..." Tonks did not know how to react anymore. Who was this man standing before her?

"Who…who are you?" she managed to drag out.

"I'm Harry, Tonks, or did you lose your memory? You look good by the way. Do you want to walk with me back to Number four?"

Tonks only managed to nod, and followed the demigod... no... Harry Potter.

"What happened your sexi–Harry. What happened with you, you look so deli–good?" Tonks stammered, catching her slips midway.

He smiled at her again. It was as though he was telling her that he caught her slips and knew the very effect he had on her.

"Yeah, I changed a bit, haven't I?" he smirked. "Overall, I think it's for the better. The most important thing this summer is that I've gotten free from all those oppressing people and I've moved passed the death of Sirius. I will now live my life _my_way and not be forced to do things by the standards of others."

He glanced sideways at Tonks, who was now walking next to him. Her eyes were wide and stared intently to the pavement. She was clearly not looking around her, and he could see the confused look on her face.

"Look Tonks, I understand what you are doing here. You're supposed to guard the Boy-Who-Lived, and report to the impotent Ministry and the manipulative old coot, telling them what has happened here. Well, you can do that of course, and I will not stop you. But I ask you take them a message as well, because this is much easier than waiting for them to notice.

I am bringing these shopping bags to the kitchen and leave for Gringotts to get a whole heap of money and do some shopping. Then I am going to get myself a girlfriend or two and I plan to have a good time. Tell that old man not to stand in my way, because I will blast him all the back to Merlin himself. Do you understand what I am saying, Tonks?"

"What?"

"Do you understand what I am saying, Tonks?"

"Yes, blast the old man back to Merlin."

"Exactly, you got the general idea," laughed Harry. "Now you can go to the old coot and tell him the news. I will only be here for ten minutes, then I'm leaving."

"But you can't leave this place, Harry! What about all the protections?" Tonks reasoned.

"I can leave whenever I want, and I can go to where ever I want," he replied.

"But…" she protested. She never had a particular liking for failing, and this looked to be a big black mark across her Auror records.

"No," he snapped. "I'm not going to be bent against my will." Waves of magic began to swirl around the pair and it was clearly coming from the changed Harry Potter before her.

She could feel the hair on her neck standing upright. The young boy – no, man she in front of her wasn't just an extremely sweet piece of eye candy, no, the new Harry Potter was also a walking power house. From the waves of sheer power she felt rolling off him, she was willing to wager that he was much more powerful than Dumbledore.

She looked at Harry, her gaze unwavering. He had calmed down slightly now, and wore and amused look. "Who are you?" she asked, watching his face intently.

"My name is Harry Potter, and I am an Elemental Sorcerer. Do you want to be my girlfriend, Tonks?"

Tonks didn't understand what Harry said. Sure, she heard every word, but her mind was lagging a couple paces behind. Her mind just seemed to go blank when she heard the word "girlfriend". She could not remember what he said before that, something about being a...Sorcerer?

"What did you say, Harry?" she asked again, only to be sure.

"I am an Elemental Sorcerer and I want you to be my girlfriend for now," he answered her, his face completely devoid of any obvious emotion.

"Girlfriend? You mean..."

Tonks was stunned…again; she could not believe what was happening. She felt her body reacting to him and his question stirred emotions in her, she was not aware she had.

Still in a very confused state of mind, she quickly fell back to the last thing she remembered. "I'm go... I mean, I will talk to the old coot... I mean Dumbledore," she stammered and apparated away, not really thinking if anyone could see her.

Her reaction to her question made Harry laught. '_Let the show begin,_' he thought.

He walked into the house, once owned by his relatives and placed the shopping in the cupboards and refrigerator. His relatives were sent away for two months on some company paid holiday, and this pitiful excuse of a house was his residence ever since.

Today was the first day that he came out into the open with his new abilities, and he was enjoying the feel of utilizing those powers, and the smoldering look that Tonks had given him made him all the prouder.

This was obviously 'the power the Dark Lord knows not'. His fists clenched as he recalled that The 'Power the Dark Lord knows' not was obviously his new abilities. The prophecy as he heard in the office of Albus Dumbledore at Hogwarts was still running though his head.

'_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches…born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies…and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but h will have power the Dark Lord knows not…and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives…the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies…'_

It was that damned prophecy that had cost him the life of his godfather. Sure, he was no longer mourning his death, but it didn't mean that he wasn't angry with Dumbledore and his manipulations in his life.

Harry walked to his suite upstairs, took his trunk, and shrunk it till it was the size of a matchbox, placing it inside his pocket. He looked around his room one more time, and walked slowly and relaxed downstairs.

He looked out the front window, and seeing no one, he thought, '_Old Dumble's grown too old and slow_. _How can such old man manage his little war with his boyfriend Tom Riddle?'  
><em>  
>He was about to leave when he heard the distinct popping and cracks of apparition. Casually, he opened the door and walked out to greet his new guests. Standing in the middle of the street were Albus Dumbledore, head of the Order of the Phoenix, Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody and Severus Snape. And behind the trio stood Tonks, like a small child hiding behind her father.<p>

Harry put on his most friendly face before greeting his guest. "Ah…nice of you to join me, gentlemen. Albus, Alastor, Snivellus, I–"

Before Harry could finish, Snape raised his wand and stepped forward dangerously. "What is this nonsense, Potter? Your _relatives_ not spoiling you enough?" he sneered.

"I would refrain from angering me if I were you," he cautioned.

"And what would you do? You are nothing but a mere b–"

With a mere wave of his hand, he wandlessly and silently silenced Snape, and encased him in an ice dome.

The two men remaining looked first at Snape, then at Harry.

"Harry, m'boy," Dumbledore began. "Would you mind–"

"Don't 'm'boy' me, you old man and yes," snapped Harry. "I would mind releasing Snape from his confines and no matter what you say, he's staying there until I'm finished here."

"Albus, don't do anything rash," Moody warned.

"Do not worry, old friend. I have this under control," replied the old headmaster congenially. Turning towards the young man standing in front of Number 4, he attempted to placate him. "Harry, would you mind if we move this discussion inside?"

"Very much so," he said grimly.

"Ah, if this is how you wish for this to be, then I apologize for my next action," he said, his tone full of remorse and regret. In the time taken for your eyes to blink, Dumbledore whipped out his wand and fired off a stunning spell at The-Boy-Who-Lived.

With a flick of his wrists, Harry conjured a slab of ice out of nothing, allowing the red spell to impact before giving both Dumbledore and Mad-Eye the same treatment he gave Snape.

Now both silenced and encased in an ice dome, the two men found themselves trapped and they could do nothing about it.

"I know that you can hear me, Dumbledore. I only want to tell you this once: I am free now, I refuse to let someone bend my will, and I will do what I want from now on. I do not need any protection, and you will stay away from me. If you will ignore my warnings…well, let's just say that an ice dome will be the least of your worries."

"Now," Harry said with a tone of finality, "My dear old fellows, I am going to shop. I wish you a spiffing good time, and I see you at Hogwarts."

Without another sound, Harry disappeared, leaving behind three very stunned and dumbstruck men and an extremely aroused metamorph.

Harry appeared straight in the bedroom of Ginny Weasley soundlessly. He saw that the girl was sleeping in her bed and unfortunately, with her clothes on. He walked towards her bed, kneeled and softly shook her awake.

"Ginny, wake up, I'm here," he whispered.

Slowly she awoke. opening her eyes, they widened at the sight before her. "Harry... is that you? What happened with you? You look so…so sexy!"

Harry smiled. "Shh... you'll wake everyone up, but yeah, it is me. Do you want to come with me?"

She nodded silently.

"Let's go. Take my hand," he instructed.

She grabbed his hand, and they both disappeared from Ginny's room without a noise.

They arrived in a neat and organized room, with shelves full of books along the walls and a desk with photo frames and even more books. Harry could see photos of Hermione with her parents in various locations during their holidays, ever since Hermione was just a child.

A movement behind his back alerted Harry, and he turned swiftly. "Hermione," he said happily.

"Ha-Harry?" Hermione asked, extremely confused. The presence of the youngest Weasley child did nothing to help her. "Ginny?"

Hermione had her wand out, trained directly at Harry. She had been sleeping, when a noise had woken her, and in the years of adventures with Harry, she's learnt to never sleep without her wand.

"Harry, Ginny, why are you guys here?" she asked, her voice not exactly sure of her question.

"To pick you up," Harry said simply.

"Why? Where are we going?" she asked.

"To my manor," Harry said. "You and Ginny will be part of my harem. Do you want to join?"

Then there was an instant shift in her mood. "Of cause I want to join your harem, Harry. I've been wanting you for so long."

"And what about your parents?" Ginny asked.

"Never mind my parents," she said excitedly. "Let's go now!"

Harry took her hand, grabbed Ginny with his other, and they disappeared.

They appeared in an extremely luxurious room, designed simply for royalty. "So ladies, we are in my manor, and this is our bedroom. Why don't you two already undress?"

"Boy, wake up and make breakfast!"

Now it was Harry's turn to look confused. Who was screaming in his manor?

"Boy, when you don't wake up, I make you suffer!"

Suffer? Who is screaming that I am going to suffer? Harry grabbed his wand and looked around. Both Ginny and Hermione looked aftraid.

"Who is that, Harry?" ask Ginny.

"I don't know, Gin. But whoever he is, he sounds familiar somehow," Harry answered thoughtfully, his wand still up.

"WAKE UP, YOU FREAK!"

Harry sat upright in his bed, suddenly awake.

"Oh Merlin, this was a dream!" he cried out to the still closed door. Then realized where he was, he yelled to the door, "Yes uncle, I'm coming!"

'_Damn, that was some dream…a harem with Hermione?_' he mused. Never before has he ever thought of Hermione in that way, but now that he's thought about it, he wouldn't really mind it all that much. And Ginny, sure, but all of them in a harem? In a manor? Possibly including Tonks?

Passing it off for something to think of later, he went downstairs to prepare breakfast for his relatives.

He bided his time until his uncle left to go to work, until his had the chance to escape his aunt and cousin. At the first opportunity, he went upstairs to his room and shut the door behind him. He threw himself on his bed and began to reflect his summer so far and the dream he just had.

He was so lucky that his relatives did not assign him any more new assignments for the summer. Since he was back at Privet Drive, he did not hear any word from his relatives. It seemed the threats from the Order were taken seriously.

It gave him time to himself, to think through and get over the death of his godfather, Sirius. It took time, but he soon realized that his original way of living, moping, and crying himself to sleep every night was not something to be proud of. And he also came to the conclusion that in order to make Sirius proud of him, he need to get over his godfather's death, he needed to do everything to the best of his abilities.

For the last few days, Harry really expected that he would suffer nightmares last night, but the nightmares never came, except that strange dream. He felt wonderful in his dream; powerful, respected and empowered. It seemed he was able to have any girl in his dreams…even one like Tonks.

"Tonks was attracted to me…in my dream," he mused aloud. '_And she was very pretty too,'_he added mentally. Truth be told, he wouldn't mind getting involved with the older woman, because according the twins, the best way to learn sex is having it with an older woman.

But a harem? Why the hell would he built a harem? And with Hermione? He never thought about Hermione as a girl, who was attractive in that way. He always thought about Hermione as the sister he never had, but in his dream, Hermione looked like a divine angel.

And what the hell is an elemental sorcerer? And how could he do magic without a wand? And how did he conjure that ice wall? And how did he manage to confine Dumbledore and Snape?

Still pondering those thoughts, Harry fell asleep again.

Somewhere between the world of consciousness and Morpheus, he could feel a small ball appearing in his belly and it was growing rapidly, getting bigger and bigger. He could feel his insides moving aside to accommodate the growing object and he was frozen when it felt it moving towards his lower body.

Then he felt warmth, then heat, extreme heat, burning his insides. The searing pain travelled from his abdomen and up to his chest, yet the ball was still in his lower body and it was still burning his insides. Even still in his lower body, it was still moving, this time as though it wanted to get out, to escape the confines of his skin.

Harry began to sweat profusely, creating a glistening cover on his skin. It was less than five minutes before the blanket he had on was getting wet. Then the heat started coming in waves. It would reach an unbearable point, before dropping off, then it would come back again, even hotter the next time. It was as though a real flame was burning in the areas beneath his torso.

He tried opening his eyes, but for some reason, they were forced shut still.

The ball of heat in his lower body started pushing against the inside of his skin beneath where his abdomen was.

He was no longer asleep, and when he was finally able to force his eyes open, he saw a blurry image of the skin of his belly moving up and being contorted into irregular shapes.

'_Oh Merlin, I'm going to die!' _his mind screamed. '_I'm going to be torn up by whatever is in there. Wait, am I dreaming? Is this another dream? A nightmare? Is it possible to have a nightmare in a nightmare?_'

He opened his mouth to scream, but no sound ever came. '_So it's only a dream? Because only dreams can noises be silenced right?_'

Suddenly, he felt pure pain, like a billion needles were piercing into his skin. Then that pain became concentrated in his abdomen, where the his skin was undulating.

Then nothing.

Lifting his head shakily, he saw that a red ball of light was floating in the air just about a meter above him. Looking back down at his belly, he saw that it was smooth again.

Hesitantly, he touched his belly, expecting his smooth skin just to be some kind of an illusion, but he was bewildered when he came in contact with smooth skin.

Glancing back up at the red ball of light, he thought, '_Did…did that just come out of me?_' It was like light bulb, just hanging there, unmoving.

Harry again felt the same pain again. Another small ball was appearing in his belly…and growing rapidly. He was horrified. Another wave of pain coursed through his body and again, he tried screaming, but all was silent.

Then everything was black.

— HP —

**A/N:** Okay, so what do you guys think of that? Rate? Hate? Please R&R, the more the better! Oh yeah, and who do you want to be in the harem? Hermione and Tonks are a definite in, Ginny not so sure. Please leave what you want in the comments and I'll keep a tally.

Oh yeah, the next few chapters will be up at a slower pace, because I always want to get a few chapters ahead. This chapter was only up now because I wanted to gauge how many people want to read it and also start the tally for the harem.

Thanks!

Your Ever Faithful Author,

Lord Chiu

P.S. If there is anything you think that needs to be corrected, feel free to let me know. And remember, the more the rates, the happier the author.


	2. The Transformation

**A/N:** Okay, so here's the second chapter.

Thanks for all the positive reply from everyone! I hope you like this chapter.

*Insert traditional copyright disclaimer here*

Enjoy!

**- Chapter II -**

**The Transformation**

Last edited: 31/12/11

_Sunday, 14 July, 1996_

_4 Privet Drive_

_Little Whingnig, Surrey_

_England_

Morning came with the sun shining through the window from the smallest room in Number 4 Privet Drive. Harry opened his eyes, letting his eyes gradually adjust to the brightness of the room.

Everything slowly came into focus again. He was still wearing his glasses from before he passed out.

Finally regaining his bearings, the first thing he noticed was the distinct smell of unwashed bodies…coming from him! He was also feeling extremely uncomfortable, as though he had been lying in bed for days.

He felt extremely tired and quite famished. It was like a while since he was last this hungry, about when he was only five or six, when his uncle had locked him in that cupboard and gave him no nourishment for an entire fortnight.

Then he was suddenly aware of the floating bulbs above his head. He took a moment to observe them, not daring to move.

Like him at that moment, they were motionless, just seeming to hang in the air, though they were joined to nothing. It was at that moment that he remember what had happened before he blacked out; the terrible pain, his deforming stomach…

When the image of his belly being pushed from the inside out jumped in his mind, he panicked and quickly examined his stomach. He let out a sigh of relief when he found it flat, but continued to stare at it when he saw that he had abs.

He never had them before, and he never imagined that his would be so defined and hard.

'_Could they have something to do with this?'_ he thought, looking back up at the bulbs.

He tried adjusting his spectacles to get a better look at those lights, but he arm seemed to be made of lead, like a giant electromagnet was under his bed, trying to pull his arm further down.

Giving his arm some time to get the blood flow back, he glanced towards the ceiling. He could sew the lights floating gently in the air. They seem to move slightly, barely noticeable. Then he saw that they were in four different colors: red, brown, blue and white.

They were round in shape and there were about forty of them in total, ten for each color. He tried counting to be exact, but his eyes hurt trying to keep up with his counting.

Again, he tried lifting his arm and though it still felt heavy, he managed, albeit barely. He reached up and tried to touch on the lights, but they were floating too high for him to reach.

He wondered if all those lights came from his body. What must he do with all those lights? What do they mean and what were they? It would be nice to ask Professor Dumbledore about those things, but how was he going to reach the professor?

Harry looked to Hedwig's cage, but she was not there. He saw that the window was open and he assumed that Hedwig was out searching for food.

'_Food!_' his mind screamed, reminding him of his hunger. That, and his desperate need to use the bathroom.

Carefully standing up, he saw that he was brought closer to those lights. With great care, he reached out and tried to touch the bulbs, but could not, as whenever he hand neared a light bulb, the bulb would move away from his hands, like they were two like magnets, opposing each other.

However, he let that matter drop, as his need for the toilet was greater than his current curiosity. Moving quickly, he tripped over himself, but he completely misjudged the distance to the ground and he ended up falling completely on his ass.

"What the…" he cursed aloud.

Standing up again, this time at a more steady pace, he slowly took one step after another to the door. Yet when he reached for the door, his hand reached the doorknob faster than he anticipated.

'_Strange…'_ he mused.

But he quickly set that matter aside and quickly left the room to relieve himself, completely unaware of the lights tailing him. It was only when he was washing his hands did he notice the same lights floating behind him.

'_What? Now they follow me as well?_' he thought.

Great. Now he hand another problem: how to keep his relatives from noticing them.

Returning to his room, he realized he had a big problem.

The lights.

How was he going to get his relatives to not notice them?

Looking around, he grabbed some old jumper and threw it over lights, before tying it up together, hoping that it would keep them inside.

To his great dismay, the lights simply burnt through the cloth and floated back up to their original place.

"Crap," he swore, quickly withdrawing his hands and dropping the now ruined clothing. But unlike with the clothes, the lights simply made a detour around his arms and floated back up.

"Does this day get any weirder," he commented to no one in particular.

Seeing as there was no other way, he grabbed his wand and walked downstairs, wary of an inevitable confrontation.

Arriving in the kitchen he saw his aunt sitting, drinking her tea. She looked up surprised, and scowled.

"Where have you been for the last days? You went to your room a whole week and you haven't appeared since," his aunt glowered.

"A week? I do not know. I was sick and fell asleep... I woke up thirty minutes ago."

His aunt frowned, but said nothing further.

Harry took note that the lights had followed him, floating above his head, but his aunt did not seem to see them. It was strange, because normally if he saw, she would most likely start ranting about his "freakishness" and such "freakishness" would set her of any day.

"There is food in the fridge, take that and clean up after yourself." She stood up, took her bag, and left the house. Harry open the fridge, took his food, warmed it, and started to eat as fast as he could.

It seemed that only he could see those lights. He washed and dried the cutlery and plates and stared thoughtfully at the floating lights above his head. He went upstairs to his room, and he quickly stripped off his clothes.

He jumped into the shower and scrubbed himself clean. Looking above himself, he saw the lights were still there.

He made a very bad attempt at covering himself up, before he realized what he was doing and snorted at the ridiculousness of his actions. '_Covering myself in front of lights? Merlin, this is really getting to me_.'

Looking back up at those lights, he did a bit of experimentation and tried spraying them with water. He was actually surprised at what happened.

The blue lights seemed to love it getting closer to him with every spray, while the brown and white lights seemed indifferent to it all. The red lights, however, dodged all the water, not wanting to get itself "wet".

Deciding it was something to think about, he toweled himself off and changed into a set of fresh clothes.

'_It was no wonder I stank so bad. I was unconscious for a whole week, without food too!' _ he thought.

Now he had another problem: figuring out what was happening.

Making the decision to write a letter to Dumbledore, he sat at his small rickety desk, with his parchment and quill laid out in front of him.

'_Now, what to write?'_

— HP —

_Dear Professor Dumbledore,_

I have a problem here. Above my head are forty light bulbs floating in the air, and I don't know what they are.

It seems that I gave birth to those light bulbs…

— HP —

'_No…this isn't right,_' he thought.

Taking the parchment in front of him, he scrunched it up and threw it at the bulbs.

Nothing happened.

The parchment just flew straight through them, getting singed where it touched the lights.

'_What the hell are they? They're bloody useless floating in the air_.' He thought for a moment to write exactly that: "There are bloody useless light bulbs floating in the air," but he decided against it.

Not only was it impolite, but Dumbledore would most likely send him to a mental ward first thing to check him out.

Mental ward? '_Is it possible that I'm actually going man? I mean, I _am_ the only one that can see the light…'_

Still staring at the lights, he realized that though they look like light, they didn't act entirely like it. First, it's not really a good light source. He can see no shadows being created from them and they did not give off any form of heat as well.

'_Well to me at least, it seems pretty content in burning everything else,_' Harry snorted to himself. '_Plus, how do lights enjoy water?'_ he thought, thinking to what he tried out moments before in the shower.

Abandoning his plan to write to Dumbledore, he left his desk and laid down on his cot, staring at the floating objects above him.

He went to his cot and lay down, staring at the floating lights above his head.

Having started at them for quite some time, Harry began observing their behavior.

They were mixing quite freely, though there seemed to be a repelling force between the blue and red lights.

He frowned when they started separating, and regrouping closely into their own colors, before resuming their mixing.

Then he started looking at the lights individually. When he stared at the white light, he watched as the four colors grouped into their own colors. He had expected the lights to resume their, but he was further entranced by them when he saw the white lights rotating.

Looking at the blue lights next to it, he noticed that they started rotating as well, while the white lights returned to their original stillness.

It was in that semi-trance did he remember a lesson he had in Divination. It was one of the rare times did he actually pay attention. He recalled something Trelawney said about colors being associated with elements of the Earth.

It went something along the lines of blue being associated with water, white with air and wind, red with fire and brown for earth. '_And those blue lights seem to like water, while the red seems hell bent on avoiding it…is it really possible?_' he wondered. And at the same time, he had no idea what he meant "really possible".

Possible that he had elements following him around? That elements can be converted to light forms? He really had no idea.

'_Wait…was it Divination or History of Magic?'_ he wondered. Yes, it was.

He remembered it was a lesson on Merlin and how he was an Elemental Sorcerer and how using the elements of the Earth, represented by the four colors: blue, red, brown and white, was able to defeat the evil Morgana.

Though he wasn't a hundred percent sure if it was that particular lesson, he was sure of the subject.

Excited and feeling he was making some headway in this mess, he leapt off his bed and began going through his trunk, trying to dig out his brand new, hardly used History of Magic textbooks.

Finding the one on Merlin, he brought it to his desk and flipped to the page detailing Merlin and his magic.

There wasn't much in depth information, but from what he gathered, his situation was similar to what was described on the book. No, there wasn't any record of pain and deformed stomachs, but there definitely was information about floating lights in elemental colors.

'_Books!'_ his mind raced. '_I need more books!'_

Setting his textbook aside, he pulled out fresh parchment and decided to write a letter to Neville Longbottom, a good and trustworthy friend. He was of a pureblood decent and was quite reliable in serious matters and would most likely be a likely candidate to have such a book on elemental magic.

'_If the school texts already have such little information available on elemental magic, then I doubt I can find it anywhere else,_' he reasoned, but just for the sake of having more sources, he decided to also write a letter to Remus, requesting similar aid.

He started his letter to Neville first.

— HP —

Dear Neville,

How are your holidays? I hope they are well.

I have a small favor to ask of you if it isn't too much trouble and I hope you can keep this just between me and you. It is rather private, or more of a special event and occurrence.

You see, I have lights floating above me right now and it seems that only I can see them and I they come in four different colors: red, white, blue and brown, which I believe are representations of the elements.

Though I am not sure, I was hoping that you might have a book on elemental magic. I know it's probably a rare topic, but it would be a massive help and I would owe you one massive favor.

Thank you.

Your Good Friend,

Harry

— HP —

Happy with the letter, he began on his letter to his former professor and good friend of his parents and godfather.

— HP —

Dear Remus,

I need all the books you can get me on elemental magic. All of them.

And if it isn't too much trouble, I want them sent to me as fast as possible.

I'll pay you back the next chance I get.

Thanks a million.

Harry

— HP —

He looked up, hoping for Hedwig to be in his cage, as in the flurry of the strange events unfolding, he had yet he opportunity to check.

He let out a defeated sigh when he was her cage was empty. Harry the proceeded to pace the room, back and forth, all the while clutching he note in his hand.

Hearing a fluttering of wings, he looked up and was never happier to see Hedwig there. "I'm sorry girl, I know you just returned, but I really need this note delivered to Neville Longbottom and Remus Lupin. The letters are labeled. I'm sure you know where they are?" he said, while tying the note to her leg.

Hedwig gave a hoot that almost sounded like one of annoyance. "I know, but I wouldn't let anyone do this, because they'll never be as quick and efficient as you." The white owl puffed her chest out a the compliment.

"So will you?"

Hedwig hooted an affirmative. "I knew I can count on you and I will give you extra owl treats when you return. Oh, and can you wait for a response please? Thanks."

Hooting again, the owl flew off and Harry watched it disappear in the horizon.

'_Now all I got to do is wait_,' he surmised, then he added, '_Easier said than done.'_

He went back to his bed and looked again to the lights, floating above his head. He realized that not even Hedwig had seen the lights, otherwise, she would have reacted very different.

He lay on his back watching his lights just swirling around, the grouping, then swirling again, watching the process again and again.

While he was lying there, looked back on his stay so far at Privet Drive and realized that so far, he hasn't heard anything from anybody. He knew that Dumbledore had asked his friends not to contact him to allow him time to get over the death of Sirius, but to leave him alone in this hell hole was going a bit far.

He had also taken note of his relative's strange behavior. In the past, when he had stayed at Privet Drive, his relatives rarely ignored him totally. This time, it was like he never existed, save for a few unavoidable conversations. They rarely said anything to him.

On the whole, the first week and a bit were absolute hell. He was still trying to overcome Sirius' death, and he had absolutely no support at all.

It didn't really help how he was pretty much exiled off from the rest of society. He was pretty much crying himself to sleep every day when he had come back from Hogwarts, but it was only when he finally came out of the room one day and took a look at himself in the mirror did he see how pathetic he had looked. Dark bags were under his puffy eyes, and he had looked really haggard and worn out.

It was then when he took in his appearance that he realized that he cannot go on the way he ways and that Sirius would most likely not be pleased which how he had treated himself. And if he continued on the way he did, he would have no chance whatsoever of giving Voldemort a challenge, much less defeat him.

He had made the decision right then, that if he wouldn't live for the sake of living, then he would do it for Sirius, and for those that gave their life to let him live. If he just gave himself and let himself drown out in grief, he would be letting those that had loved him: his father, his mother and Sirius, die in vain.

And from that day, he began taking a different look at life.

But what hurt was Ron and Hermione. They did not owl him. There was not a proof that they were still alive. They might be death, they might be immigrated to Australia, they might have a lot of fun, or they might have started a relationship and shagging each other every available minute.

— HP —

_Sunday, 14 July, 1996_

_4 Privet Drive_

_Little Whinging, Surrey_

_England_

Harry was woken up from his sleep by a rapping at his window. Blinking the sleep from his eyes, he glanced quickly at the window and shot up immediately, seeing it was his beautiful white owl.

Letting Hedwig in, she flapped towards her cage and settled comfortably, before hooting, making Harry laugh.

"Don't worry, Hedwig. I haven't forgotten," he smiled, walking over to his trunk and fishing out two owl treats for his pet.

While Hedwig feasted on her treats, Harry untied the package and letters.

First tending to the letters, he first opened the one written the familiar handwriting of his former Defense Against the Dark Arts professor.

He was surprised however, as a second letter fell out. Picking it up, he was momentarily stunned by the handwriting that confronted him. He really had not been expecting a letter from Hermione. They haven't attempted to contact him recently at all, so what would make them want to start now?

Putting his elemental magic mystery to the side, he opened the letter from his best friend and proceeded to read.

— HP —

Dear Harry,

Professor Lupin was at the Burrow this evening to speak with Ginny's parents about Order business. I took that opportunity to write a letter and to give it to him with the request to give it to you. We are not allowed to owl you this summer from Professor Dumbledore. He said that you are hurting because of the death of Sirius, and that you need time to recover.

I think that is unreasonable, because I believe loneliness is the last thing you need. You need friends around you and people to talk to.

But that is not the reason why I am writing you this letter. Since the beginning of the summer, Susan and I have opted to live at the Burrow with the Weasleys. We formed a study group, and wanted to ask you and Ron to join us.

Ron is not interested, but we hope that you are.

I know that you can't write us, because officially we did not write to you. The coming weekend is in four days away. We got the permission from Dumbledore to visit you at Mrs. Figg's house.

Love,

Hermione

P.S. Love from Ginny, Susan and Hermione

— HP —

Harry laughed, his spirits having been lifted by that one letter from someone he cared deeply for.

A study group? Yeah, that sounds like Hermione and he would be more than happy to join the group, except he doubted he would get much done. It would be perfect, a relief from this prison in the presence of three good looking girls.

Harry took the next letter, the letter from Remus.

— HP —

Dear Harry,

I hope that you are recovered from your adventures from last school year, and that you feel all right. I was very surprised to receive your owl, even though Professor Dumbledore forbids you and us to owl you. I was pleased that you want to make some headway through your homework.

However, I'm sorry, as the topic that you have requested for is a very ancient branch of magic, one that is not written widely about. Unfortunately, I have not been able to procure any books possible on the topic.

I have tried to access the Black library, but was exiled from it rather forcefully. I'm sorry for not being able to help you.

On a much lighter note, however, I will be picking you up at Saturday 3 pm at your relatives' house and we'll go to 's house, where a surprise is waiting for you.

I know this is not your birthday, and the surprise is not a birthday present, but I guarantee you that it is even better.

Talking about your birthday, I will pick you up then, and we are going to have a nice day out. What do you say about that? I hope you like it.

I need to go, Harry. There are some Order things, which need to be done.

I see you on Saturday. Take care.

Remus Lupin

— HP —

While slightly disappointed by the lack of a result, he wasn't all that down heartened, seeing as Remus has tried, but he was extremely glad that he would be seeing some of his friends soon.

"Yeah Remus, I know that surprise already and I love it," Harry said happily against the walls of his little room.

He laid the letter on Hermione's letter and looked at the package, which he expected to contain his books.

Opening the package, he didn't really find "books", only just _a _book. It was titled 'Book of Magic', and he was more than surprised that the author was Merlin himself.

Attached with the book was also a letter, most likely from Neville and Harry opened the letter without hesitation, eager to find out about the book.

— HP —

Dear Harry,

It's glad to hear from you. My holidays are great so far, and it seems my Gran had more faith in me to become as great a wizard as my father when she heard about what happened at the Ministry.

I am sorry, Harry, for what happened to Sirius and I just want you to know that you have my full support and whatever you have planned, I would be more than happy to come to your aid. The House of Longbottom and the House of Potter have always been allies, and I hope the tradition can continue.

As for your request, you are in luck.

I have scoured the library in Longbottom Manor and came up with this book. It turns out that it's the only book we have on elemental magic and seeing its author, I hope you would treat it with care.

But don't worry about the favor you'll owe me, I'm just glad to help.

Wishing you all the best,

Neville

— HP —

Harry was more than touched by the letter. He knew that he had support of his friends, but to actually hear it, or written down for that matter, just meant all the more.

But he was pulled away from such thoughts, when his eyes focused on the book.

'_Now to make some sense of all this elemental stuff_,' he thought.

Picking up 'Book of Magic', he flipped through until he found his desired topic, and began reading.

— HP —

_Elemental Sorcerer_

An elemental sorcerer is one who possesses control over the powers of nature. These are: wind, fire, earth and water.

He who possesses such control also holds control over elemental beings and have the ability to summon elemental creatures. Each element is represented by an ethereal being. From what was discovered, learnt and recorded by elementals of the past, fire is represented by the phoenix, earth, by the sphinx, wind, by Pegasus, and water, by the kraken.

However, the ability to summon any one of the guardian creatures depends solely on the magical ability of the sorcerer himself.

However, in Elemental magic, there are two types of Elemental Sorcerer: one being a Natural, the other being a Summoner.

— HP —

Harry continued reading throughout the morning and into the afternoon, pausing in between only for a quick meal and to relieve himself in the toilet. The he went back to his book.

So far the read has been enlightening. He has learned that a Natural Elemental Sorcerer, was a person who controlled elements in its purest form, and from what Merlin described, he could very well be a Natural, seeing as most signs that Merlin described were all there: he had lights flowing on his head, all in the four colors of the four elements.

And it was also as he suspected. The red light represents fire, blue for water, white for wind and air, and brown for earth.

He had also learned that Merlin was both a Natural and a Summoner, meaning that he not only controlled pure elements, but he was also able to summon the guardian creatures out of his own will and direct them to do his bidding.

It was only until late in the afternoon, did he reach the point where Merlin began to discuss the powers that can be utilized by a Natural Elemental.

He obsessively continued to read, completely engrossed in his book, not noticing Hedwig fly out for a hunt or when she returned.

Harry also didn't realize when he began to read aloud to himself. "Nearly all the abilities and traits of the elemental lights require the Elemental to direct and control them. This means that you would have to mentally instruct the lights to do your bidding."

"The red lights, for example can give off warmth and light, as any fire can," he read, but frowned to himself, then thought back to what he had just read. '_…requires the Elemental to direct and control them,_' he thought.

Looking up at the red lights and focusing on them, they immediately banded together and stopped them movements.

'_Give me warmth_,' he intoned in his head, willing the red lights to somehow give him heat.

Slowly, like watching a plane fly across the sky, the red globes seemed to glow brighter and moved slightly closer to Harry's face. As they neared, he could feel the warmth.

So that took care of the heat aspect, what about light?

'_Give me more light,_' he instructed mentally.

Much like before, the red globes glowed brighter, except it didn't stop increasing its brightness. It continued to glow until the whole room was bathed in a bright white light.

"Alright, let's try something else then," Harry muttered. '_Warm this room to the most comfortable temperature and give me the best amount of light suitable.'_

It was a hard instruction and he was prepared for failure, but his eyes lit up in delight when he began to feel the temperature in the room warm up slightly, before the room was illuminated by the red globes.

Looking up to the ceiling, he was amazed at what the red globes have accomplished. Not only have they carried out his instructions, but they were spread across the room on the ceiling, giving the small room a consistent light.

With an extremely pleased expression on his face, he resumed his reading, this time with a much more comfortable environment.

"The elements can also be combined together to maximize the power output and to make the manipulation of elements more efficient, but often at the expense of more magical power required," he read.

Looking up from the book, he spoke to Hedwig, "Interesting, that means I can merge the elements."

His owl just shot him a look, as though saying, "So what?"

Turning his attention back to the book, Harry read on. "Attempts to merge elements from different types will lead to violent death of the sorcerer. Well at least we know that much now."

As he read into the night, he learned of other trivial facts about Merlin; like how he had the ability to summon thirty odd of element beings, a tactic he utilized to help him defeat Morgana.

But what really had him glad of these new found powers was that he can read with them!

According to Merlin, he would use an elemental to read his books. When the elemental would be finished with the reading, the knowledge of the book would be transferred to the owner of the elemental, but if the Sorcerer lacks the language skills to understand the text, then the information transferred would be useless.

It was also intriguing to Harry to read that earth elementals were much more prolific and efficient at reading than the other three elements.

Harry looked up to the floating lights above his head. "Let's give it a try, shall we?" Harry said to the floating lights.

He looked to one specific brown element, and willed it to read his Transifiguration books from his first year. The brown globe immediately floated towards the assigned book and disappeared into it.

The book glowed briefly, but that was the only visual proof that anything had happened. Harry continued to stare at the book for several minutes, but there was no visible change.

He had ten of such earth elementals, meaning he had nine more of the brown lights to spare. Getting off his bed, he rummaged through his trunk to produce all his Transfigurations books from his second year all the way to his fifth year text.

Finding that he had another five earth elementals remaining, he remembered what he read and assigned an extra one elemental to each book.

Each time the elemental disappeared into the book, it glowed briefly before settling back to normal.

After another fifteen minutes of reading, there was a flash and one of the brown elementals returned into the air. It was another couple of minutes before a series of flashes occurred and all remaining nine elementals resumed their position in the canopy of the room, idly mixing with the other globes then grouping together again.

Harry frowned. What must he do now?

He glanced at his first year Transfiguration book and instantly knew the book back to front without needing to open the cover. He literally knew what was on page one, two, three, four and all the way to the back cover. He understood!

Going through with his remaining four textbooks, he found himself learning other Transfiguration spells and casting he has never took the time to learn before. And in that mere twenty minutes, he has all five years of Hogwarts Transfiguration knowledge all in his head with a wonder recollection of them.

He was thoroughly amazed. He had a real treasure here. If only Hermione would know, she would literally turn into a dark shade of jealous green. It had taken him only twenty minutes to learn the first five years of the Hogwarts Transfiguration curriculum.

Now he eyed the book sent to him by Neville. '_Read that book,_' he directed to all ten earth globes.

Acting on his orders, all ten brown lights disappeared into 'Book of Magic', making it glow briefly, before settling into nothingness.

Having that taken care of, he glanced at the clock. His eyes bugged out when he saw that it was nearly twelve at night.

'_Guess I really have been studying hard,_' he smiled to himself while he stretched out on hid, closing his eyes. '_Hermione would be proud._ _Hermione…_'

That was his last thought, before he directed the red lights to dim and entered the land of deep slumber.

— HP —

_Monday, 15 July, 1996_

_4 Privet Drive_

_Little Whingnig, Surrey_

_England_

Waking up the following morning, feeling well rested, Harry smiled seeing his brown lights back up in the air.

Knowing that only he can see those lights, he had no reservations in taking a quick shower, before fixing himself a quick breakfast of bacon and eggs. He was beginning to think that he was the only one in the house, having seen no sign of either relatives or his cousin.

Walking back up the stairs, his lights tailing him loyally, he focused on what the elements had helped him learned through the night.

According to the book, the earth elements could also be used for healing and growing, they can fertilize ay piece of ground, even when the conditions are as dry as a desert. However, the laws of nature would still govern. Even if he did allow a plant to grow, it would soon die in the desert due to the lack of water and extreme heat.

Healing would most likely be a more commonly used ability. He could use the green elements to heal anything that was sick or injured, though mental problems or diseases were unfortunately unable to be cured by the earth elements.

There was one thing, though, that he can do right now. Looking back up at the brown lights, he willed them to cure his eyesight.

Like a flock of birds, all ten brown lights floated almost at a leisurely pace, then disappeared into his eyes.

He felt nothing for a moment, no warmth, no heat or even light, but suddenly, he shrieked, grabbing his face with both hands.

"AHHHGRRR!"

Screaming through the experience of sheer pain, he felt as though his face was burning up, but the pain stopped as sudden as it started. It was like a pain switch, being turned on, then suddenly off.

Tentatively, Harry opened his eyes, but with met with a blurry image. He could hardly see anything. The harder he tried to focus on an object, the more his eyes and head hurt.

Harry took off his spectacles and rubbed. Blinking a few times to accustom his eyes to the change in sight, he found himself seeing a clear image of his round glasses in his hand. He could see all the small details on it: the scratches and dirt marks.

His eyesight was restored!

Feeling excited, he thought, '_Now I can do a lot of things without worrying about not seeing. And this power…I can cure anyone who's physically sick_.' But he was overcome by a moment of sorrow when he thought about Alice and Frank Longbottom, parents of his good friend Neville Longbottom.

Although he may be able to cure them of any physical injuries, their minds were something beyond Harry's ability to fix.

Extremely pleased with the progress he has made so far, he was suddenly reminded of the dream he had a few days ago, the one involving Tonks, Hermione and Ginny.

The metamorph had compared him to a demigod in the dream and that demigod had no glasses, had short hair and was much taller.

'_Maybe…just maybe_,' he thought. '_With the combination of the elements, perhaps it's possible.'_

Lying down on his bed, he directed the earth elementals towards him, to cure himself of the years of abuse and lack of nutrition caused to him by his relatives.

Closing his eyes, his only indication that anything had happened was the brief glow he saw through his closed eyelids. Like it was with his eyes, he felt nothing for a moment.

He braced himself for the sudden pain he was sure he would experience, but nothing liked that happened.

Instead, he could slowly feel the pain expanding from his spine, out towards his arms, legs, hands, feet. It started out as a tingle, nothing much, but it gradually grew, to the point where he was sweating profusely.

Recalling information he had learn from the book, he used the power of the earth elementals and willed the pain away.

Harry could feel it lessen, until it was only a mild discomfort.

In a less stressed mind frame, he can actually feel his limbs growing and stretching, moving somehow.

And not for the first time in a week, he lost all consciousness.

— HP —

_Monday, 15 July, 1996_

_4 Privet Drive_

_Little Whingnig, Surrey_

_England_

Harry woke up with a shock. He took a deep breath.

An extremely rare feeling of wellbeing washed over him. He could not remember ever having that feeling.

He stretched himself out, but felt his feet sticking out of his bed.

Thinking that he was only lying lower in the bed, he shifted himself higher, only to bump his head into the wall.

To say he was surprised was an understatement.

Then he remembered.

He looked up and saw the now familiar lights floating above his head. The lights were much more clear then he remembered, most likely due to his recent improvement in eyesight.

Sitting up, he glanced around and examined his cot. It now seemed so small. It seemed that he was seeing everything from a higher point of view. He actually grew!

He remembered using the earth elements to cure him of his malnutrition, thinking that I would only just give him some extra weight, but he never imagined that he would have grown, and he was so much taller too.

Harry stood up with shaky legs. Everything seemed to be lower than normal.

Walking slowly to the mirror, using furniture to steady him along the way, he examined himself.

The shorts that he was wearing now looked more like boxer shorts on him, and the shirt he was wearing was bulging, especially around his arms and his upper torso.

Taking his top off, he actually felt less restrained and was gob smacked by the sight that was before him. He had the physique of an elite athlete. His arms were packed with muscles, his abs were chiseled and felt firm, while his pectoral muscles were well define.

He looked like a million dollar model!

Striking a few poses and flexing his arms, he took his time in admiring himself.

That's when he realized that something was off: his hair! It was much longer now, so long so that it reached to his shoulders.

It was too long for his liking. Looking at the brown lights, he wondered if it was possible that they can shorten his hair length.

He tried, instructing them to shorten his hair length. Looking at himself, he saw in the mirror the lights moving towards his head, before disappearing into him.

'_Make this painless_,' he said mentally.

In the mirror, he saw more than felt his hair shorten. It was like watching it shrink, but he felt nothing through the process.

When he was pleased with the end result, he gave himself a once over. He was at least a hundred and eighty centimeters tall and in any case, definitely taller than Ron. His hair was much shorter now. He had decided to crop his hair short on the sides, with longer length on top and even with a different hairstyle, his hair still refused to be tamed and was as wild as it had been before.

He smiled at the sight he saw.

He was the demigod and come Saturday, he had a 'date' with three attractive girls!

— HP —

**A/N:** So, that was the second chapter and I must apologize if it was not up to a decent standard, kind of had to force this out of me. Words weren't exactly flowing when I was typing, so yeah.

On the other hand, I have received many reviews saying they wished for this story to continue and I thank all of you for taking your time to review.

As for the harem, I have decided to keep Ginny out and whether there will be Weasley bashing remains to be seen. However, I have tallied up the score and it is as follows:

Daphne Greengrass 5 votes

Fleur Delacour 4 votes

Susan Bones 4 votes

Hannah Abbot 3 votes

Su Li 3 votes

Tracey Davis 3 votes

Other candidates are:

Astoria Greengrass, Bellatrix Black, Narcissa Black, Katie Bell, Cho Chang, Gabrielle Delacour, Ginny Weasley, Lavender Brown, Padma Patil, Pansy Parkinson, Parvati Patil

To be honest with you, I already have a plan for the harem, but I just need to see if there's anyone else you people desperately want.

Another matter to deal with is a beta reader. If anyone is interested, the spot is open.

And as always, please R&R, it would make a happy author and a happy author probably updates faster! ;)

Your Ever Faithful Author

Lord Chiu

P.S. OMG! Seriously! This formatting thing with the website is so annoying! Sorry for any random notification emails you've received. I'm still trying to work this thing out.

P.P.S. And keep those votes for who you want in the harem coming in. I want to know!

P.P.P.S. This chapter was rewritten after some mistakes were pointed out by ElDani, especially how Remus would come into a book written by Merlin seeing he isn't exactly financially well off. And through the suggestion by ElDani, I've rewritten part of the story to bring in Neville as an ally. It was bound to happen in this fanfic anyways.


	3. The Visit

**A/N:** Okay, so here's the third chapter.

And this is probably the last chapter I will post for a while and remember, I'm still looking for a beta.

Must I really repeat it every time? It gets tiring you know? Yes, yes, I understand, I don't own Harry Potter. _Dammit, why aren't Harry and Hermione together…_

Anyways, hope you enjoy!

**- Chapter III -**

**The Visit**

Last edited: 03/12/11

_Monday, 15 July, 1996_

_4 Privet Drive_

_Little Whingnig, Surrey_

_England_

'_This Saturday, I'm going to see three very pretty girls_,' Harry thought.

He could still remember the dream vividly and how Tonks had responded to his new appearance. If only the three girls would react the same, then the situation would prove to be quite _interesting_.

He was brought out of his musings when he felt his stomach rumble. "Not again," he groaned out.

While it had only been less than twenty-four hours since he had cured himself of all the abuse and malnutrition he had experienced since he was just a babe, he had begun to notice his increasing appetite.

At first, when he was hungry at around ten in the morning, he passed it off as him just having a quick breakfast and not eating enough in the morning. He had fixed himself a sandwich then and not an hour later, he was hungry again.

All throughout the day, it had been like this. It seems that one of the side effects of treating his malnutrition was an increase in hunger, or at least the frequency of it happening. He had practically cleaned out half the fridge when it came towards dinner.

Many times through the day, he had found himself making quick microwave meals, sandwiches and other small snacks. When lunch had rolled he cooked himself a steak, with sides of wedges, salads and boiled vegetables. He was thankful that his relatives were not home to witness his extreme hunger, otherwise they most likely would have thrown quite a fit and possibly earning him a few beatings.

'_But I'd like to see Dudley or Vernon try to lay their hands on me_,' he smirked. He seriously doubted they would dare threaten him seeing his as his demigod body packed quite a bit of beef.

"And now all I need is a test subject to give these babies a try," he laughed to himself and just for theatrics, kissed his bicep on both arms, before collapsing in a fit of laughter.

That had been earlier, but now with dinner to be served soon, Harry was having his doubts.

He had to dig though the pile of extra-large hand-me-downs he never thought he would wear in order to come up with a decent attire that didn't need to be stretch over his frame.

Walking down the stairs, his lights following him as per usual, he entered the kitchen and saw the familiar scene of both his cousin and uncle seated at the table with their knives and forks gripped tightly in their fists while his aunt served them individual dishes of lasagna with sides of salads and boiled vegetables.

The sight was almost comical and he nearly started laughing, but wisely kept his silence.

Vernon was seated so his back was facing Harry and his aunt was too busy fussing over her son. It was his whale of a cousin, Dudley who saw him first.

"Hey freak, what have you done to yourself?" he snarked.

Upon hearing the condescending nickname, his uncle and aunt turned around and took in the sight.

His uncle was staring at him in perplexity, while his aunt was still only staring with an unreadable expression on her face. Recovering from his stupor, his uncle's face began to color into a deep shade of purple.

"What have you done? You've used your unnaturalness to change the way how you look, boy. We will not have that here in this house. We fed and clothed you, and this is the way how you pay us back!" Uncle Vernon screamed, his spit flying all over the table.

"I-," Harry tried explaining, but his uncle cut him off.

Vernon stood up quickly, his chair falling on the ground behind him. "I do not accept this, boy, you will pay for your insolence!"

Harry stood his ground and he immediately noticed that he was one full head taller than his uncle. His uncle noticed this as well, and looked for one moment unbelievingly at Harry. He hesitated, and then swung his fist at Harry with all his power.

'_It's now or never,_' his mind flashed. Doing something he has never done before and something he should have done ages ago, he raised his hand and caught his uncle's fist, stopping it easily. To The-Boy-Who-Lived's surprise, he did not expect his muscles to stand up to his uncle's punch.

Looking at his uncle, he saw a look of surprise, tinted with fear, masked by his anger, but Harry saw through his rage and decided to take advantage of his hesitation.

"This is the last time you are hitting me, uncle. The next time I break it," he said calmly, though his eyes shone with a hard look. He looked his uncle straight in the eye.

His threat still hung in the air, and everyone present could see the determination on the face of the young man.

His aunt was looking at Harry with awe, peering more carefully at the young man. He looked very attractive, his black hair short and cropped and his skin seemed to be tinted darker.

His broad shoulders were obvious. Despite the baggy clothes her son used to wear, they were a decent fit on her nephew and no longer hung off his shoulders. He was tall, at least one meter eighty, possibly taller, but the biggest change that she could see was his face.

His face seemed to be more filled out, his jaw line was wider and his eyes were much more expressive than ever. His bright green eyes carried a much calmer expression while he was holding a very angry Vernon at bay.

His uncle was screaming in rage, and Harry was calmly holding his fist in his hand. "Let go, uncle. I don't want to hurt anyone," he hissed.

Vernon's mind was a tad slow with catching up to reality and without another thought, hurled his other fist towards the green-eyed teen.

To his credit, he swung lower his time, hoping to catch Harry on his side, but he was ready and caught the incoming fist with his other hand.

Harry started to squeeze the fists in his hand, making the whale in front of him whimper in pain.

"Uncle Vernon, this is the last warning. The next time I might break your bones," Harry said threateningly.

It was at that moment did Uncle Vernon's mind chose to catch up with his mind and suddenly became very afraid of the boy, his fists relaxing immediately.

Releasing the bundle of sausage fingers from his hands, his uncle stormed off with a huff. He exited the kitchen while still leveling a hard and furious glare at the green-eyed teen.

Opening the front door in haste, he disappeared outside. He wanted to escape the house with that monster in it. He wished he had killed that Potter boy when he was still a small child. Better, he wished he had put the boy up for adoption when it was still possible.

It was only with pleading from his wife did he veer off that path of action. And did he regret that decision now!

When he returned from his small drive in his car, he would move his family to Australia, as far away from that Potter brat as possible.

Unlocking and stepping into his car, he sped away as fast as possible, the sound of the engine disappearing into the quiet night.

Harry sat down calmly and resumed his dinner. Fixing himself a serve of lasagna with salads, he finished his food quite quickly, while all the time feeling pleased at what he's accomplished.

Dudley had not touched his food since Harry had come down. He had lost his appetite and was now reduced to staring blankly his transformed cousin.

Already finished with his meal, he looked quite amused at Dudley. "Aren't you eating your dinner?" he asked.

Looking dumbly down at his food, he replied in a glum tone, "Not hungry." The youngest Dursley stood up from the table and bolted to his room. Harry could distinctly hear a lock sliding into place.

He smiled. The day just seems to be getting better and better.

Seating himself back down, he finished Dudley's share of food.

He looked to his aunt, who was sitting quietly at the dining table and still staring him. "Aunt Petunia, I will arrange some money to pay for all the extra food I am eating here, don't worry about that," he explained. "I cannot help it, but I am very hungry. Is it possible that I cook something up?"

"But you ate already ate Dudley's share and nearly half the pant of lasagna. How are you still hungry?" she asked in a tone of disbelief.]

"Yes, I am still hungry," he replied. "Last night I grew, and this is the way that I probably should have really looked without…well, my past. I need to do something about clothes, but this is the new me, and I would advise you to get used to that."

He stood up and began rummaging through the fridge, picking out particular ingredients to fix him another serve of a meal.

His aunt turned and looked him over. "I don't have clothes that would match you size, but when you receive money from your friends, ask for money for your clothing as well."

It was true that his passed down clothes were much too small for him. His old trousers came almost to his knees, much too short and the shirts that he used to wear were now straining against his shoulders. What he wore now was something he never thought he would need.

Harry nodded. He took his plate of bacon and eggs sandwich and began biting into it.

Petunia was still sitting and watching him in awe as he happily munched on the food which was meant more for breakfast.

When he was finished, the cleaned the dinner table and washed the dishes. He went up to his room, while his aunt was still looking him over.

If Harry had bothered to look, there was lust in her eyes.

She was turned on by what she saw. A _man_ was living here all of a sudden. He had an animalistic aura surrounding him and was, without a doubt, extremely aroused.

— HP —

_Monday, 15 July, 1996_

_4 Privet Drive_

_Little Whingnig, Surrey_

_England_

Up in his room, he decided to write a letter to Remus asking for some money to buy new clothes with.

— HP —

Dear Remus,

I appreciate the effort for finding the book for me, but I have another request, if it isn't too much trouble.

I recently had a rather extreme growth spurt and would need some money from my vault. Would it be possible if you would withdraw some money for me?

Enclosed in this letter is my vault key.

I will need two thousand five hundred pounds in Muggle money and maybe around fifty Galleons.

Thanks or the help and all is well here at Privet Drive.

Yours Sincerely,

Harry

— HP —

Walking to Hedwig, he fastened the letter to her leg and gave her a kiss on her head. "Deliver this to Remus, please and wait for a reply. You can go on your hunt first. You're the best, thanks," he smiled at his owl.

The white owl hooted happily at being allowed to hunt in the wild and at the compliment, before flapped her wings, flying out the opened window.

Watching Hedwig fly off, he decided to do a bit of an experiment.

Heading to the back garden, he took out some old plastic pots her aunt had once used to grow flowers in. She had a short interest in gardening, most likely to get in with the "in crowd" at her bridge club and when the newest trend moved on to something else, the flowers were soon forgotten and died long ago, but she never bothered to throw them away.

Harry filled half the containers with loose sand and others with some soil. Taking the assortment of pots, he went up to his room and placed them on the windowsill and sat on his bed.

Concentrating on what he had learnt from the book sent to him by Neville, he focused on the earth elemental, making it do his bidding by reviving the dead flowers in the pots.

Looking at the container, he screamed, "Yes!" while fist pumping into the air. He saw the flowers and plants grow right before his very eyes. Now he had a small garden and was extremely thankful for the usefulness of the brown lights.

The smell of flowers was quite pleasant and he watched, extremely pleased. He felt a sense of accomplishment at what he had done, he turned his attention to his Hogwarts textbooks.

He wanted to learn what he could, so starting with the textbooks from his first year, he used the floating brown orbs to read the books. Harry started with his first year Defense Against the Dark Arts books and moved his way up the year levels, assigning one earth element to each book.

With his remaining five earth elements, he started the reading of his Charms textbooks.

Seeing as it was late enough, he decided that he would call it a day and retire for the night.

— HP —

_Tuesday, 16 July, 1996_

_4 Privet Drive_

_Little Whingnig, Surrey_

_England_

Waking up the next morning, Harry felt no pain at all and was feeling rather refreshed and well rested. Feeling happy already, he felt the need for movement and decided to try exercising, like he had once seem on the TV.

Taking old Dudley's old trousers, he tore off the trouser legs, creating a pair of short pants for him to jog in.

Satisfied with his new clothing, he started looking for money that he had kept from the last time he had exchanged magical for Muggle money.

Going through the bills and coins he had, he counted exactly one hundred twenty pounds and he hoped that it was enough for new fitting trousers.

Grabbing a towel from the bathroom, he went downstairs and exited the house. Out on the front lawn, he started doing stretches the way he remembered they did on the televeision.

Running easily out from Number Four, he passed Mrs. Figg's house and heard a gasping sound from his right.

Not seeing anything, he assumed it was an Order member under an invisibility cloak who was meant to guard him. He continued to run at an easy tempo to give the Order member a chance to follow him.

It was when he reached the park did he increase his pace. He noticed that everywhere he went, people stopped to look at him.

At first he thought they were staring at the lights making him worried for a moment, but he realized that their gazes were trained on him, seemingly staring at him in awe, but he paid them no mind. As he continued to run, he kept his eye out for a clothing shop.

He could hear the heavy breathing from the Order member who was clearly struggling to keep up with him.

Twenty minutes into his jog, he found a clothes shop.

Entering the store, he walked to the woman who seemed to be the one in charge.

Requesting some clothes suitable for running, he came out fifteen minutes later with a fitting set of running clothes, as well as another set of more casual, comfortable clothes.

Dressed in black pants, a white t-shirt and decent running shoes, he continued his run while still being followed by the Order member.

After running for an hour and a half, he returned to his room in Privet Drive. Harry took a shower and dressed in his newly set of bought clothes.

Just as he was toweling off his hair, he saw Hedwig fly in, landing swiftly on his perch.

Walking towards his familiar, he scratched her behind the head and fed her an owl treat. He untied the package that was attached while she ate happily. "Had a good hunt?" he asked

Looking up at her master from her treat, she hooted a happy affirmative and returned to her food.

Opening a package, he found his money in both currency, his vault key as well as a folded letter.

Unfolding the letter, he read the second letter from Remus this summer.

— HP —

Dear Harry,

I'm actually quite surprised at how much you've grown that you would need money for more clothes. You might even be taller than Ron.

Enclosed in this package is the money you requested as well as your vault key.

If there's anything else you need, just ask and I'll be seeing you this Saturday.

Remus

— HP —

Kneeling on the floor, Harry plied away one of the loose floorboards he used or storing his most precious items including the photo albums of his parents as well as other gifts from his friends. He then counted approximately one thousand pounds and placed the remaining in the small compartment.

Going into the small space under the floorboards were also his sack of Galleons.

He stood up and picked up his counted money, then proceeded downstairs for some breakfast.

It was well past nine by then, his uncle most likely gone out for work and his cousin out with his goons. He found his aunt lounging in the living room, flipping through one of her magazines.

Approaching her, he handed her the thousand pounds. "Here," he said. "Aunt Petunia, here's the money for the extra food I will eat this summer."

Her aunt didn't hear him approach and looked up surprised when he had managed to procure so much money on such short notice.

"Oh…okay," she stuttered. Petunia took the money and carefully putting it in her purse.

Heading into the kitchen, Harry fixed himself three serves of bacon and eggs, along with buttered toast and a couple kippers.

Like a ravenous wolf, he finished the food in less than twenty minutes. He automatically cleaned up after himself, tidying the kitchen and doing the dishes.

With the last plate dried and stored in the cupboard, he nearly skipped up stairs to do more reading. Now with his first five years of Charms, Transfiguration, Defense Against the Dark Arts all down pat, he moved on with his Potions and History of Magic.

— HP —

_Friday, 19 July, 1996_

_4 Privet Drive_

_Little Whingnig, Surrey_

_England_

The days had gone by slowly from Tuesday. Harry kept up a daily routine of jogging every morning and evening and working out in the basement with Dudley's weights and dumbbells, as well as adding a few hundred push-ups, sit-ups and squats to the mix as well.

Originally, the weights were meant for Dudley, but lacking the will and determination it was left in the basement to gather dust. It was only recently has it been properly used by Harry and he intended to keep himself in top shape.

His consistent routine for the few days improved his already top-leveled fitness and when he went on his routine runs, it would amuse him to no end how the Order member that was assigned to his guard duty always failed to keep up with him. Now they just let him be and no longer heard their huffs and puffs when he went running.

Although his new body was in great shape, it still gave him with certain _problems_. The third day after his transformation, he realize that it wasn't just his body that grew, but his entire physical self. Every morning he woke up with a huge erection of more than eight inches.

It wouldn't be much of a problem if cold showers worked, but it seemed his erection was immune to it. He had no idea what to do with it, and he had also begun to notice himself lusting after girls and women of a certain age, somewhere between his age up to around the mid-twenties. He had resisted valiantly from staring and ogling at some of the hotter and prettier ones, but sometimes he just couldn't and reveled in the guilty pleasure.

He had also began practicing with his elements and even experimented a few times with cooking with his fire element or chilling a drink with the blue lights. Though he has yet to try, he wanted to try to fly without his broom, relying solely on the white orbs to carry his weight through the air. It would be awesome if he could do that.

In the short span of a few days, Harry also had his moments of thinking about Sirius. Yes, he still missed him, but every time he thought of his late godfather, it would spur him on to work harder and on the nights of those days, he would often find himself in the basement, pumping out his workout routine at a doubled workload.

All his books were now read and accessible just through thinking about it and he was thinking about going to Diagon Alley to buy more books for him to advance himself. Come Saturday, he would ask Remus if such a trip was possible when he saw him tomorrow.

— HP —

_Saturday, 20 July, 1996_

_4 Privet Drive_

_Little Whingnig, Surrey_

_England_

Today was Saturday and Harry was waiting for Remus to pick him up. He was wearing his new black cotton trousers with a red t-shirt with white letters reading: 'I KNOW H.T.M.L' ad underneath it printed: 'HOW TO MEET LADIES'.

He was currently pacing up and down the doorway, waiting for that goddamn doorbell to ring.

Pacing for another five minutes or so, he swore he jumped a meter high when he heard the trademark "ding dong".

He opened the door, and there stood Remus Lupin, looking wide-eyed and open-mouthed at him.

"Well I'll be damned," he said.

That snapped Harry out of whatever daze he was in. "Hi Remus and good morning to you too as well," laughed Harry, trying and successfully acting casual.

Looking at Remus, he was at eye level with his former professor, and probably slightly taller than him. He remembered that before the summer began, he was at least a head shorter than him, maybe two.

"What…what happened to you, Harry? Where are you glasses? And—"

"I'll explain everything at Mrs. Figg's. I'm sure the girls would want to know as well."

The werewolf remained pensive and was peering at The-Boy-Who-Lived closely, sniffing his nose. "Harry, I'm not sure, but you smell like something…animal?" he tried. "It's not the same smell you used to have. You smell more…mature…"

Harry blushed at the comment, but responded quite clearly, "Remus, I'm a teenager and I'm hetero and I love…girls," he said the last part slowly, thinking that he's found the reason for Tonk's odd behavior. Passing that off as something to ask and maybe tease about later, he continued. "And I'd love to see Susan, Ginny and Hermione. Let's go."

"Wait, how did you know the girls are going to be at Mrs. Figg's?"

"Let's just say I have my sources," he smiled.

Arriving at Mrs. Figg's door, he pressed the doorbell and waited. The door flew open and Hermione and Ginny came bursting out the door, ready to jump on Harry, but they stopped, frozen in the tracks when they saw him.

Susan was just behind them. Though eager to see him, she was not as close as the two other girls were to him, but she too had to do a double take at the boy, no man, at the door. Taking the opportunity, she took in the entire image; his chiseled chest, hard abs and strong arms. Just looking at made her spine shiver.

Ginny too could not help but admire the "new Harry", and her sigh almost went unnoticed. Hermione was not faring any better, and was having an even harder time believing that the handsome man who just pressed the doorbell was Harry. Whatever happened to the scrawny kid she met on the train years ago?

Harry had expected a series of questions bombarded towards him from Hermione, but it seemed that his looks had put a stopper on them.

Remus was watching with glee at the show that was unfolding. He understood the reaction of the girls at the new and improved Harry. '_Some growth spurt the boy had_,' he said to himself. And along with the growth, Harry also now carried another scent, much like one of an alpha male of a pack, only detectable by his inner beast.

It was Hermione who first came back to reality and pulled Harry in for a tight hug. The other two girls, still in a daze brainlessly copied Hermione's action and each gave Harry a hug.

The effect on Harry was near instantaneous and felt himself becoming quite excited; the smell of the girls and the looks they had shot given him moments ago, he felt himself grow inevitably hard.

It was his turn to look them over and he could see that both Ginny and Hermione have grown into beautiful women, with both their hourglass figure developing nicely. Looking past the too, he checked Susan over. Despite not knowing the girl extremely well, they had talked a few times over the years and from what he's heard in the school's rumor mill, she had the school's greatest breasts and judging by what he saw, he had to agree.

"Come on," Remus spoke up. "Let's move this inside, then you can do whatever you want."

Nodding dumbly, the girls went inside, with Harry tailing them, admiring the nice view of the three great bums in front of him.

Sitting down in the living room, Harry took up the middle seat of the sofa, with Hermione on one side and Ginny on the other. The two girls sat closer to the boy than they really should, but Harry took that all in stride and looped his arms over the back of the seat, letting the two girls to cuddle into his side if they wanted.

Susan sat down on the single sofa on their left while Remus sat on the right.

Hermione seemed to really return to her usual self when her series of questions began. "What happened, Harry? Wait, are you even still Harry? How did you turn into…into…"

"A demigod?" Susan offered, a crimson blush forming on her cheeks.

Harry couldn't help but smile at the term. It seemed that was what every girl seemed to think of him if the looks they gave him was any indication.

"Fine, yes, a demigod," she huffed.

Ginny so far had said nothing and was too busy in reveling the feeling of being so close to such a sexy man and contented herself in leaning against his shoulder.

"Well, it's nice to see you too, Hermione. And my summer was fine, thank you for asking," he laughed.

The bushy haired girl had the decency to blush at her oversight, but smartly held her tongue, knowing that Harry would eventually answer her question.

"Yeah, Harry," Remus said, forgotten by all the other occupants of the room. "Tell us, what happened?"

"Before I begin, is it possible to get an oath out of you guys? Kind of like the one you had to make to join the DA?" he asked sheepishly. "I know it's unreasonable, but I just don't want everyone to know about what I'm about to tell."

Without question, Hermione pulled out her wand and bound herself in an oath. "I, Hermione Jean Granger, do hereby swear on my magic to not reveal anything discussed here today, lest he releases me from this oath. So mote it be."

An indicating flash proved that the oath was completed. The deep trust she had in Harry made her cast the oath without hesitation and knew that he would not request such a thing unless necessary. However, the other three had no such reassurances and were hesitant to follow Hermione's example.

"Are you sure that's really necessary?" asked Susan.

"You never know, but after what happened, I'd like to take my precautions," he explained. "Not everyone can be trusted with everything," he explained sadly and Remus had the notion that Harry was actually talking about somebody particular.

Harry was reminded of the Prophecy momentarily and the trouble it has caused. But not wanting to dwell on its memories, he let the thought pass.

The green-eyed boy was not going to have it any other way and Remus knew it. He extracted his wand and committed himself to the same oath that Hermione did. Seeing that the adult amongst them has bound himself, the other two girls did the same.

Nodding his approval, he began his recount of the occurrences of last week.

He told them of how he "gave birth" to those lights and how those lights continued to follow him. He told them of the pain he had experienced and how he had written to Neville for help. He then told them of learning about his abilities and heightened hunger. Then he concluded by saying how he used the elements to heal himself of malnutrition and made himself into his current image.

When he finished his story, he received a variety of responses. Remus looked enlightened and intrigued, finally knowing the real reason why Harry wanted those books.

Ginny and Susan still looked quite puzzled, while Hermione was literally bursting with questions, but the first question she asked was the one that everybody had on the forefront of their minds.

"Why can't we see those lights?" she asked. "And what do those lights look like? Do they look like light bulbs? Or more like the sun? And what can you do with those lights? How come I've never heard of elemental magic?"

"Woah, Hermione, calm down," Harry smiled. This was just like Hermione when she was in classes, especially when they were starting a new topic. She was always the one with the questions, and they were often very good ones as well. He would bet that if he were to list out all the questions Hermione's ever asked in her life, he'd be able to produce a list that would be longer than the Hogwarts Express.

"You know, I can actually lend you the book, seeing as I've read it already and I've got it all in my head," he said, tapping the side of his brain.

Hearing that, she was absolutely beaming at him. "Really? Can you really lend it to me?" she asked.

"Sure, I'll make a quick run down to Number Four and I'll be right back."

"Actually," Remus interrupted. "It's about time you girls went back and we can all walk Harry back to his place, then I'll take you girls home."

His declaration was met by pouts from all four faces, though Harry looked more disappointed than anything.

"We'll come by same time next week," he coaxed. It worked partially ; the girls relented, but Harry still looked slightly saddened.

"Don't worry, Harry," Remus said. "We won't forget and we'll definitely be here. Come on, let's go."

Getting up, he directed the teens out the door and down the road towards the Dursley household.

When they reached Number Four, Privet Drive, Harry unlocked the doors and dashed upstairs to fetch his books. It didn't take long for him to reappear at the bottom of the stairs with the large tome in his hands.

Hermione's eyes widened. "You read _that_ in less than a week?" she asked disbelievingly.

The green-eyed boy smiled slyly. "I had some…_help_."

Still looking skeptically at her best friend, she took the large book off him and gave him a quick peck on the cheeks. "Bye, Harry. I'll see you next week," she smiled shyly.

Ginny was much more forward and pecked him lightly on the lips, delivering the same promise of coming back in seven days, but unlike the previous two, Susan wasn't as close to Harry and just settled for a hug.

Sensing her feeling of being left out, he whispered quietly in her ear, "Don't worry, Susan. You're welcome to come by any time."

His message seemed to work, as when he pulled back, she looked a lot happier and was smiling brightly at him, while sporting a slight blush.

When he turned to Remus with a pointed look, his parents' old friend laughed. "No, I'm not going to kiss you, Harry, but I will tell you, keep doing whatever it is. You look a lot better than when I last saw you and I'm sure Sirius and your parents would be proud of you. I know I am. See you later."

The message was brief, but it meant a great deal to Harry, to hear the recognition, the trust and the belief that Remus had in him. He was the last link he had to his parents, and he was sure as hell not going to let that go.

— HP —

**A/N:** Okay, so that was Chapter 3 and I'm sorry for such a delayed update. And you know how I said I was going to get a few chapters ahead before posting? Well I've abandoned that idea, and so I'm just editing as I go, so when I've reached the end of what wimvicken's written, I'm going to be updating a lot slow, maybe twice or three times in a month? That's just the current outlook of things, and when school starts for me, it'll be slower.

But anyways, I greatly appreciate the reviews and the comments made, especially the suggestions from ElDani. I know every author says they appreciate the reviews, but really, they mean a lot to have people give me a "thumbs up" for what I've written and it keeps me motivated as well.

Onto other matters, I still need a bloody beta. Does anyone know who is available? Seriously? Two heads are better than one, and a young head like mine doesn't work as efficiently.

Now, the harem. Keep those votes coming in as to who you want. After tallying what I've received, these are the results I've got:

Girls that are in the harem apart from Hermione and Tonks as of this update are:

Fleur Delacour 13 votes

Gabrielle Delacour 13 votes

Daphne Greengrass 12 votes

Susan Bones 10 votes

Padma Patil 10 votes

Other running candidates are:

Katie Bell (9), Astoria Greengrass (9), Cho Chang (9), Su Li (8), Parvati Patil (7), Hannah Abbot (6), Tracey Davis (6), Bellatrix Black (6), Narcissa Black (6) and Lavender Brown (4).

Once again, thank you for the R&R and keep voting for the harem. Also, I NEED A BETA!

Desperately needing a beta,

Lord Chiu


	4. Revelations

**A/N:** And here we go, the fourth chapter.

FINALLY! A BETA! I'd just like to dedicate this chapter to my beta HoneyBear0805 for being so kind a gracious to offer their time to help better this fic.

Oh yeah, have I ever mentioned that my characters might be a bit OOC at times? And if you've been paying attention to the original fic, you would have realized that I've kind of deviated from the original plotline? But that's not the main point, I was just saying.

And seriously? Blah blah blah, yes, yes, I don't own Harry Potter and all that stuff. You know the drill.

Well, let's get the show on the road.

Story beta-ed by: HoneyBear0805

**- Chapter 4 -  
><strong>

**Revelations**

Lasted edited: 07/01/12

~ Previously ~

_Saturday, 20 July, 1996_

_4 Privet Drive_

_Little Whinging, Surrey_

_England_

When they reached Number Four, Privet Drive, Harry unlocked the doors and dashed upstairs to fetch his books. It didn't take long for him to reappear at the bottom of the stairs with the large tome in his hands.

Hermione's eyes widened. "You read _that_ in less than a week?" she asked disbelievingly.

The green-eyed boy smiled slyly. "I had some…_help_."

Still looking skeptically at her best friend, she took the large book off him and gave him a quick peck on the cheeks. "Bye, Harry. I'll see you next week," she smiled shyly.

Ginny was much more forward and pecked him lightly on the lips, delivering the same promise of coming back in seven days, but unlike the previous two, Susan wasn't as close to Harry and just settled for a hug.

Sensing her feeling of being left out, he whispered quietly in her ear, "Don't worry, Susan. You're welcome to come by any time."

His message seemed to work, as when he pulled back, she looked a lot happier and was smiling brightly at him, while sporting a slight blush.

When he turned to Remus with a pointed look, his parents' old friend laughed. "No, I'm not going to kiss you, Harry, but I will tell you, keep doing whatever it is. You look a lot better than when I last saw you and I'm sure Sirius and your parents would be proud of you. I know I am. See you later."

The message was brief, but it meant a great deal to Harry, to hear the recognition, the trust and the belief that Remus had in him. He was the last link he had to his parents, and he was sure as hell not going to let that go.

~ Currently ~

_Saturday, 20 July, 1996_

_4 Privet Drive_

_Little Whinging, Surrey_

_England_

Even hours after they left, Harry still had a silly and dazed smile on his face. He could remember the feel of Hermione's lips on his cheek and how she smelled of sweet vanilla and Ginny's peck and how she tasted so sweet on his lips. He was also able to recall the busty figure of Susan pressed up against him.

He had sported one hell of a boner when they departed and it was only through the aid of his elements that he was able to finally calm his hormones down.

As per usual for the last week, he had attended dinner and promptly eaten his share of things along with the leftovers. Dinner tonight had also been the first time Vernon and Dudley had joined in since the confrontation, and when Vernon saw that Harry was going to serve himself more food, he let out a bellow of protest.

His uncle was immediately silenced when Harry shot him a cold, hard glare and had promptly excused himself with a huff. Dudley, on the other hand, had barely touched his food, the memory of what happened earlier in the week still fresh in his mind.

Watching his father leave so unhappily, he gave Harry his meanest glare, which wasn't really terrifying when compared to the ones Snape consistently gave out, and left, his food left where it was.

Giving a shrug of indifference, he then took Dudley's plate and ate up the steak, vegetables and roast potatoes. He nodded his thanks to his aunt, who had watched the whole scene unfold silently, and cleaned up his used cutleries and dishes.

When Harry had finished and left for his room upstairs, his aunt let out a sigh. What has she done?

— HP —

Upstairs in Harry's room, he threw himself on his bed and hugged his pillow to his chest. Staring up at the ceiling, he glanced briefly at his lights. He saw nothing out of the ordinary and so continued to look up blankly.

Then he began to think and reflect on his current position in the inevitable war and where his place was in the Wizarding world. Drawing upon the memories and experiences from his adventures, he began reevaluating his knowledge on the magical world.

Suddenly, he sat up. Something didn't quite add up. Starting from his first year and his experience at Kings Cross Station, he noticed that something was amiss.

'_How was it that Mrs. Weasley "forgot" where the platform was when clearly she had already sent five of her sons to Hogwarts?_' he wondered. He hadn't paid much attention back then to her "forgetfulness" as he was overcome with worry, but looking back at the memory now, Molly did indeed look like she was waiting for him. What did all this mean?

Moving onto the events involving the Philosopher's Stone, wasn't it Dumbledore who set the traps and tests that protected the stone. '_Was it just coincidence that all the tests involved something that the three of us were good at?_' he thought. '_Or was it just by pure coincidence?_'

'_Even if it was, how was it that on the day that Quirrel attacked, Dumbledore was away on "Ministry business"?'_

'_He probably really had things to tend to at the Ministry, and Quirrel just chose that moment to attack,'_ his mind countered.

'_Plus, how could you not notice that something was wrong with that man? He was always acting weird and mumbling under his breath. Also, how was it that _he_ was the one who discovered the troll? And if Voldemort was attached to Quirrel, surely the Headmaster could have detected something was amiss?'_

'_And in second year, within the century of experience the Headmaster has had, surely he's dealt with a basilisk before and surely he was able to even guess that it was the work of a basilisk. How could he not have known?'_

'_Now fourth year, again, the Headmaster should have known that there was something wrong with Moody. Seriously, who twitches that much? __Or drinks a flask hourly? __And as if Dumbledore didn't notice that something wasn't right with his old friend. If they've known each other for so long, how was it that Dumbledore had no clue? He may be old, but he's definitely not oblivious to everything.'_

Letting out a sigh, Harry was more than confused with all these thoughts. Settling back into his mind, he turned his attention to this last year and that damned Prophecy. If it wasn't for that god forsaken Prophecy, then he'd probably still have Sirius here knocking at his door.

'_If only Dumbledore had told me what was in that Prophecy from the start, then we wouldn't have all this to deal with. That old man!'_

All this time, Harry had been recounting these events from the perspective that it was all one big coincidence. '_But what if it's not? What if my last five years at Hogwarts was actually a big conspiracy?_'

Taking that new point of view, he believed it to be a far fetch, but went ahead with it nonetheless.

He didn't even have to reach his fifth year to realize that maybe Dumbledore and the Weasleys weren't the people that he has come to see them as. From the more negative point of view, he saw that maybe Molly was actually waiting for him. Possibly Dumbledore actually did want his friends to reach the Sorcerer's Stone. It's also probable that the Hogwarts Headmaster knew from the start of the year that under the castle was an age old basilisk. It _was _his castle.

These thoughts were purely conjectures, theories that aren't exactly proven. He decided to take a page out of Hermione's book and tried to piece together what he knew. He didn't get very far.

All he could come up with was that if all these possibilities did not turn up to be groundless, he only had a one word response to it all: "Why?"

Why go through the trouble of befriending him? Why allow him to reach the Philosopher's Stone? Why let him stand up to a basilisk? Why let a Death Eater onto school grounds, not once, not twice, but three times?

Despite all these uncertainties, Harry knew one thing would stand forever true. '_If that old man,_' he thought. '_Had told me of the Prophecy, then Sirius—wait! The Prophecy, what if all this had something to do with it?_'

'_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches…born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies…and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he__will have power the Dark Lord knows not…and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives…the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies…'_ he was able to recall those words exactly, something he wasn't exactly proud of.

While he was able to remember the words, all he could take from it was that in the end, it would come down to him or Voldemort and that neither can be killed by anyone else except for his opponent.

Letting out a defeated sigh, he decided to store all these thoughts for some examination in the future. Maybe he can bring this up with the unofficial "study group" on Saturday. If anyone can shed some light on this matter, it would be Hermione.

'_Hermione…'_ his mind echoed.

Having just gone through his recollection of the events of the past five years, he didn't just notice the suspicious actions of Dumbledore and Molly, but he's also discovered his true friend, his one undying support and most importantly, his love.

He loves Hermione.

If he was honest with himself, he would admit that he wasn't that surprised to the feelings he had for her. It was always there, the care, the love, but he never bothered to give it a name and seeing that Ron had already had his sights set on her, he backed away without trouble.

Now, it sounded simple enough in his mind, but he knew that it entails so much more. He never seen it this way before, but in his five years so far at Hogwarts, Hermione has always been there for him and had been his rock, his unwavering support not just in school, but often in the face of danger. She was often the one to experience what he was going through first hand.

He shuddered remembering the two times she's been injured when helping him. The first time being the events surrounding the basilisk, where she was petrified, the second being the recent events at the Department of Mysteries, where she was caught in the line of fire of a dark curse.

Though he'd apologized and she'd forgiven him, he'd laid most of his demons to rest, but he still carried some of the guilt.

Although there was Ron, he was never as attuned to him as he was to Hermione. One look between him and Hermione could often convey some things that can never be described by words.

And if he dare admit it, he would most definitely agree that he was a better friend to Hermione than Ron ever was. The youngest male Weasley had always been a jealous prat and when things did not go his way, he took it out on those around him, often Harry and Hermione were the unfortunate targets.

Harry was already used to such abuse, but Hermione was more fragile than he was and he would often find her hiding somewhere, in tears. It broke his heart every time he saw her crying.

Looking back on things, he wondered why he never put a stop to Ron's childishness. '_Hermione was right, Ron does have the emotional span of a teaspoon,_' he thought, then smiled. '_It's Hermione, when has she ever been wrong?'_

Having at least something sorted out, he was now confronted by a troubling thought: what if Hermione doesn't like me back? What if she already likes someone else?

He shook his head at his silliness. He had enough of 'what ifs' in a day and he wasn't prepared for any more. Pushing the thoughts of Hermione's heart belonging to someone else, he decided that either way, no matter where his bushy-haired friend's heart was, come Saturday, he would do all he could to win the heart of the girl that now had his.

— HP —

_Wednesday, 24 July, 1996_

_4 Privet Drive_

_Little Whinging, Surrey_

_England_

Harry was currently reviewing what he can and cannot do with his elements when he was broken from the information he was currently trying to process by an incessant rapping at his window.

For the last few days, he has been reading his remaining Hogwarts books and going through and revising what he now knew. This included his Potions, as well as the much-loathed History of Magic. Honestly, to Harry, the class was such a drain and was so pointless. A class with Binns can even make watching paint dry exciting.

Well, he wasn't just studying. For the better part of the last three or four days, he's spent a lot of his time daydreaming. Daydreaming about him and Hermione and what they can get up to in the broom cupboards at Hogwarts.

To sum it up, he was in love and he's got it bad.

Looking up from his revision, he was surprised to find such a regal looking owl knocking outside.

Quickly opening the window, the owl flew in and settled on Hedwig's perch. His snowy white owl had just gone out for her hunt, but if she were here, she would be fighting the new owl beak and claw to regain her perch.

The owl stuck its foot out, a letter tied to its leg. Untying the letter without much trouble, Harry was about to dig out some owl treats to offer to the owl, when it just flapped back out the way it came in.

Shrugging indifferently, he studied the letter. It bore a familiar seal, one which he swore he's seen somewhere before.

Digging through his mind bank, he discovered it to be the seal of Gringotts, the Goblin bank and sole manager of all the finances and monies in the Wizarding world.

'_What would the goblins want with me?_' he wondered.

Eager to find out, he carefully broke the seal and opened the letter. The was surprised to find two letters in there.

Not knowing which to start with, he began reading with the letter on top.

— HP —

Dear Mr. Potter,

We understand that come Wednesday next week, on July 31, 1996, you would reach your sixteenth birthday, the age in which you will reach magical maturity in terms of your legal status.

If it is possible, we at Gringotts, would like to see you some time on that day to discuss your inheritance.

May your gold be ever flowing.

Griphook

Potters Accounts Manager

— HP —

'_Inheritance?_' was the first word that appeared in his mind. '_What inheritance? As far as I'm concerned, I thought I was only left the Trust Vault. There's other stuff?'_

Deciding to set that matter aside for the moment, he read through the second letter.

— HP —

Dear Mr. Potter,

We, the people of Gringotts, offer our most sincere condolences for the loss of your godfather, Sirius Regulus Black.

The late Mr. Black was a much revered client amongst our clans and was welcomed in our banks. We hope that on Wednesday, July 31, 1996, you would join us at the Will Reading of Mr. Black.

As a main beneficiary of the will, we extend the convenience of a portkey in the form of this letter. The portkey will activate automatically at 10:30 the following Wednesday. We look forward to seeing you then.

May you prosper and your enemies suffer.

Grimshanks

Gringotts Will and Inheritance Manager

— HP —

The letter was like a blow to the guts to Harry. '_He's really gone_,' his mind intoned. '_He's really gone_.'

The second letter from Gringotts really reinforced the fact that Sirius, his godfather, is gone forever, dead, null, voided.

Sure, he had always known that, but he never really accepted it wholeheartedly. There was always this small part of him that wanted to believe that all this was a bad dream. '_Screw the elements_,' it said. '_Just wake up and go to Grimmauld Place_._ Sirius would be there!_'

Now, he was forced to face it, but not allowing himself to slump into a funk, he took a deep breath and let it out. Speaking to the empty room, he vowed to himself. "Mum, dad, Sirius, I won't let you down. I'll keep fighting until Voldemort is gone. I won't let your lives go in vain. I promise," he finished, a single tear rolling off his cheek.

Setting the two letters on his table, he was more determined than ever to make things right and not let Voldemort win.

— HP —

_Thursday, 25 July, 1996_

_The Burrow_

_Ottery St. Catchpole_

_England_

Hermione Granger was currently seated on the ledge of a window in the room she shared with Ginny and Susan. She was reading the large tome that Harry had lent to her and it's been four days since she started reading, and she's only half way through.

When she had started reading, she had absolutely no clue about how Harry had managed to read the entire thing in less than week. Now, having gone through part of it, she came to the conclusion that the "help" he had referred to were his elements.

Honestly, she was extremely jealous for that only. Forget about the powers and the other elements, he can read more books in a week than she could in half a year!

Susan was seated on her bed, working away at her foot long Potions holiday homework. Ginny would normally be studying with them, but she was out in the backyard helping her mum with the garden.

The red-haired girl on the bed briefly looked up at Hermione, who was staring intently at a certain page. She could see her eyes moving along the lines, before darting back to the start of the page.

"You love him, don't you?" Susan broke the silence.

Hermione, too engrossed in her book, completely missed the question, but she looked up from the tome. "Hmm?"

"Harry," she tried again. "You love him, don't you?"

"W-what?" she sputtered, before regaining some wits. "If you mean, the brotherly sense, then yes, I do love him."

Susan rolled her eyes. "Oh please, Hermione. I've been to enough functions with my auntie to read people and you clearly love Harry Potter."

"Yes, as a brother, nothing more," the Gryffindor persisted.

"Honestly Hermione? Don't give me the brother-sister love lecture. Anyone with a brain can see that you two go perfectly for each other. Scratch that, you don't even need a brain, you just need eyes."

"And what makes you say that I love Harry anyways?"

"Hermione, I may not know you that well, but I've seen you work at the library and homework is your top priority and so far this summer, you've been doing nothing but worry about Harry and pouring over that book," Susan outlined. "And hence, you love him," she finished clinically.

"I'm worried because I care about him and I'm reading this book because I'm interested. And I _have_ started on my homework," she argued.

"Don't try to lie to me. I've been living with you from the start of the summer and I've never seen you touch your textbooks once."

"Whatever," she said forcefully, signaling the end of their conversation, but Susan was having none of it.

"You're in love with Harry," she teased in a singsong voice.

"Shut up," she grumbled, her nerves already wearing thin.

Normally, Susan wasn't like this, at home or at school, and she knew it. She was usually quiet and shy, but she had really warmed up to Hermione and when she looked past her usual bossy self, she found she really liked the girl. Plus, to be able to fluster and tease the usually coherent, collected and settled Hermione was an opportunity too good to pass up. And her reactions to her teasing proved to be quite the amusement.

"You love Harry," she sang again.

Attempting to block out the noise, she glare back down at the book, trying to make sense of those words, but all she could hear in her head right now was: _'I love Harry, and it's true, but he doesn't love me back.'_

After some minutes, the combination of her inner voice and Susan's outer one finally did her head in. "Arrgh!" she screamed. "Fine! I do love Harry! But he doesn't love me back! There! I said it, you happy?" she finished with a huff, her breaths coming and going rapidly.

Her arms were crossed as she leveled a death glare at the other occupant of the room.

Susan, completely unaffected by the look that was sent her way, got off her bed and sat beside Hermione, wrapping her arm around her shoulder.

"Aw…don't say that. How do you know he doesn't love you? From the way he looks at you, I'd wager my entire mansion that your feelings are not unrequited," she said softly.

A hopeful look flashed across Hermione's expression, but was quickly replaced by a despondent look. She uncrossed her arms and settled with her hands in her lap. "You really think he does?" she asked quietly.

The redhead nodded. "And if you're wondering why he's never shown interest in you, you don't have to look further than your other best friend."

"Ron?" came the confused reply.

"Yes, Ron. He fancies you and so if Harry being the Harry Potter that I've seen, then I think he buried his feelings for the benefit of Ron," Susan explained.

"Ron…fancies me?" she asked, bewilderment clear in her voice.

"Didn't you know? He's been trying to make a pass at your for ages, even more so when we came here for the summer."

"That was him trying to make a pass? I thought it was just him being his usual prat self."

Susan laughed. "It does come off that way doesn't it?"

"But you think Harry actually has feelings for me?" her voice laced with uncertainty.

"Yes."

— HP —

**A/N:** Yes, yes, I know that was short, but this chapter was more like an interlude, an intermission between chapters to set things up. I apologize if you were expecting more, but this was it.

As for a beta, I have found a reliable beta in HoneyBear0805 and from now on, the chapter updates might come just a tad slower, as the chapters will need to be proofread to give you the best story possible.

And keep the harem votes coming in and I've also noticed that many people are only voting for one girls. You don't have to, you can pick all, a few or a couple. It's up to you. It _is_ a harem.

Now, an update on the harem tally.

The girls that would be in based on the current votes are:

Fleur Delacour 29

Daphne Greengrass 27

Gabrielle Delacour 23

Susan Bones 20

Astoria Greengrass 18

Other possible harem candidates are:

Padma Patil (15), Katie Bell (15), Cho Chang (14), Bellatrix Black (13), Tracey Davis (12), Parvati Patil (12), Su Li (11), Hannah Abbot (9), Lavender Brown (8) and Ginny Weasley (5)

Hope you enjoyed the chapter.

Lord Chiu, signing off.

But, one last thing, what are your ideas on Draco Malfoy? To die or not to die? To be forgiven or not to be forgiven? To join the light or not join the light? You choice, I prefer him redeeming himself, but who am I to say?

Auf wiedersehen!


	5. Discussions

**A/N:** Woo! 100+ reviews! Thank you for all the replies and reviews, they were received with happy, open arms and I hope you can keep up with the reviews while I try to keep up the updates.

I hope you enjoyed the previous chapter as we get under way with the new one. I promise this one will be longer and _maybe_ this one will contain lemons, although I can't promise that, but I _can_ promise you that there will be lemons.

As some of you may have noticed, I have changed my name, simply for privacy reasons and to also fit the theme of the fic I'm currently writing, which is this one. So from now on, I will the known as The Quibbler's Scribbler and I hope you all will still continue to enjoy this story.

**There's something else. I've rewritten the end of the chapter and will rewrite chapter 6, as in completely changing the story and all, but don't worry, the parent talk will still come, just later. This means lemons will be coming earlier! **

Oh, honestly? I'm really just playing in JK Rowling's backyard. No legal infringement intended.

And here's the chapter, oh and just a forewarning, the characters in this chapter might be a bit OOC.

This chapter is also dedicated to TheMonkeyKing2011, who is the 100th reviewer. Thank you!

Story beta-ed by: HoneyBear0805

**- Chapter 5 -**

**Discussions**

Last edited: 22/01/2012

~ Previously ~

_Thursday, 25 July, 1996_

_The Burrow_

_Ottery St. Catchpole_

_England_

The redhead nodded. "And if you're wondering why he's never shown interest in you, you don't have to look further than your other best friend."

"Ron?" came the confused reply.

"Yes, Ron. He fancies you and so if Harry being the Harry Potter that I've seen, then I think he buried his feelings for the benefit of Ron," Susan explained.

"Ron…fancies me?" she asked, bewilderment clear in her voice.

"Didn't you know? He's been trying to make a pass at your for ages, even more so when we came here for the summer."

"That was him trying to make a pass? I thought it was just him being his usual prat."

Susan laughed. "It does come off that way doesn't it?"

"But you think Harry actually has feelings for me?" her voice laced with uncertainty.

"Yes."

~ Currently ~

_Saturday, 27 July, 1996_

_4 Privet Drive_

_Little Whinging, Surrey_

_England_

Saturday, once again, found Harry pacing up and down the length of the hall, anxious as ever to meet up with the three girls.

He was dressed in a dark green t-shirt with tight jeans, hoping that it would catch the eyes of the girls.

Today would most likely be a lot more serious than it was last week. One of the two main topics he wanted to discuss would generally be considered taboo amongst the families that are in firm league with the light.

He wanted to discuss the reliability, the validity and the credibility of Albus Dumbledore. This was actually his main topic. After his recount of the events of his last five years at Hogwarts, he no longer believed Dumbledore to be the man that he once thought the man to be.

Harry doubted he was anywhere near going dark, no, he had spent far too long and given up too much to fight for the light. He thought that it was more possible that Dumbledore has just lost his touch with human society and whilst he had the right intentions, his means of execution are questionable. He knew that along with age, comes wisdom, but it may also cause a severe disconnection to reality.

He knew that Dumbledore always insisted that it was for the "Greater Good", but he was beginning to wonder more and more if it was actually for the greater good of the people or for himself.

He also wanted to arrange a trip to Diagon Alley with the girls. He wanted to grab some books to read and revise and purchase a new set of robes for Sirius' will reading. Hedwig was also running low on her owl treats, so he wanted to restock on that as well.

Knowing Hermione, he was sure that she would also want to buy a few books for extra reading over the summer and while they're at it, the four of them can go to Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor.

A knock at the door made him look up from his planning. Happily opening the door, expecting Remus, he was surprised to see a pink-haired Auror behind him.

"Hey Remus, Tonks," he smiled.

"Hi Harry, I hoped you didn't me crashing your fun. Guard duty gets a bit dull and I've got nothing else to do so I'd thought I'd drop by to catch a piece of the hottie you've become," she said sweetly, a face of pure innocence..

The-Boy-Who-Lived smirked inwardly. '_Two can play that game, Tonks_.'

"Sure, the more the merrier, eh? Shall we then?" he asked offhandedly. He stepped between the two adults, and just as he was passing Tonks, he gave her a light slap on her denim clad bum.

The metamorph let out a squeak of surprise. She was hoping to catch Harry blushing and squirming and was not expecting such a response.

Remus watched the show unfold with amusement and nudged Tonks to snap her out of her shock. Grudgingly, she reached into her pocket and handed him five Galleons

The trio soon made their way to the house of Mrs. Figg and showed themselves in. The three girls were already there, idly chatting amongst themselves. Upon hearing the door open, the three girls were quick to stand up and greet the newcomers.

Harry received hugs from all three girls and pecks on the cheek from all three girls and they were happy that Tonks could join them. She was usually the one at Grimmauld Place that kept things interesting.

"So what are you doing here, Tonks?" asked Ginny.

"Hm? Oh, nothing important really. Remus mentioned your little get together and seeing as my Auror job is currently so dull, I decided to join you guys," she replied happily. Turning to the younger man, she asked the question she's been holding in the most of summer. "So care to explain for your new look?"

Sharing a glance with the girls, Harry made the same request of Tonks as he did with the girls and Remus. "I'm going to have to get you to make an oath not to tell anyone what I'm about to tell you," he said with a sigh.

"What? Why?" she asked, her curiosity instantly peaked. If it was something that needed an oath, it must be big.

"Because I don't want anyone else knowing, namely Dumbledore, especially after what I've been thinking about all week."

"Okay," she drawled out. Pulling out her wand, Tonks thought for a moment about the wording. "I, Nymphadora Tonks, do hereby swear not to divulge anything Harry Potter will reveal to me and discuss with me. So mote it be."

With the oath now in place, Harry proceeded to fill Tonks in on what he'd told the other four people last week. Her only response was a gob smacked look.

"So…so you're an elemental and you've used your elements to become a…a…de-"

"A demigod?" Harry smirked, remembering the dream he had a few weeks ago. He immediately felt a reaction in his lower regions when thinking back to the memory, but forced himself to stay down. It seemed that he was becoming more and more sensitive to anything remotely sexual.

"Yes, a demigod," she slowly said, her eyes narrowing into slits and looking closely at Harry, who only returned her with a calm gaze. It was exactly the way she's been describing him when she saw him during her guard duties, and she was going to say it, but wasn't sure of its appropriateness.

Still smiling, Harry brought the conversation back onto a track he wanted. "There's something I want to discuss, but I'm going to have to have another oath out of everyone," he said sheepishly. He honestly wasn't comfortable with asking everyone to do such a thing, but he also didn't want Dumbledore to get any wind of anything.

Like last week, it was Hermione who did as she was told and the others soon followed. Tonks even cast a new vow, despite how her previous vow had already covered her revealing anything revealed next.

"What I want to discuss is the credibility and reliability of Dumbledore," he began.

His words were met with outcries of protest, but it was Hermione's voice who carried above the rest. "Harry! How could you? This is Dumbledore we're talking about! He's the leader of the _light_!"

Holding up his hand, he silence everyone. "No, I want you guys to think about something. I've only noticed this a few days ago, but haven't made much headway into this."

"From first year, it's been a string of odd events which I doubt are coincidences at all. You all know about the Philosopher's Stone during my first year and Hermione, think about it. How is it that the tests that were placed coincided with what we were good at?"

His best friend opened her mouth to retort, but Harry pressed on. "I was good at flying, so there was the flying keys dealt with. You were basically a potions encyclopedia, and so we passed the potions test and last, Ron was a chess master and lead us to the Stone."

Hearing what he said, Hermione's mouth closed and bit her lip, deep in thinking. Harry always thought her look when concentrating was always cute and he still thought that now. Mentally shaking his head, he moved on with his tale.

"Come second year, there was a basilisk in the Chamber of Secrets and-"

"Wait, you're telling me that the secret chamber of Salazar Slytherin actually exists?" Susan exclaimed.

Her question was met by affirmative nods from both Ginny and Harry. "Yes, but that's not the point. I was lead to believe that if Dumbledore is the headmaster, he would be linked with the castle's magic. So how can he not have known that there was a basilisk in the school?"

"And also, Dumbledore should have seen plenty from his years of battles and adventures, and surely would have learnt about the power and dangers of a basilisk. How could he not piece together what a second year could?" he said accusingly, while giving Hermione a proud look, to which she responded by beaming at him.

"Let's not talk about third year, but move straight to the events of the Triwizard Tournament. How could he not have known that Mad-Eye Moody wasn't, well, Mad-Eye Moody? Aren't they old friends? Surely he would have noticed something was off."

"And let's face it, who honestly is so twitchy and drinks a flask at an hourly rate. What else could he be drinking except for a potion? Alcohol? I doubt that Moody was able to catch the Death Eaters by getting drunk."

By now, everyone had a contemplative look on their faces, showing that they're taking what he was saying seriously. He knew that he was building a convincing case, but really wanted to drive the point home. However, what he was about to reveal next was something extremely hard for him.

"And there was also something that Dumbledore told me at the end of school this year," he started. Taking a deep breath, he steadied himself. Hermione, having known Harry for so long, knew that whatever he was disclosing was difficult.

She slipped his hands into hers, the difference in size making it slightly awkward, but she gave him a squeeze to show her support. This action was not missed by anyone and there were a variance of reactions, but she was only watching Harry, who gave her a smile of thanks.

"He told something that essentially said that in the end, it would come down to me or Voldemort," he summarized. Seeing all the questioning looks on everyone's faces, he clarified by reciting the full prophecy.

"_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches…born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies…and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not…and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives…the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies._" (HP and the Order of the Phoenix)

Everyone looked shell-shocked, everyone but Hermione. She wore a look of pure fury. "Harry, you know your life at Privet Drive, how bad was it?"

It was painful to talk about, the years of abuse, and he tried to play it off by acting dumb. "How bad was what?"

Now holding both his hands in hers, she looked him in the eye. "Harry, I know it's hard for you to talk about what it was like at Privet Drive, but know that we're all here to help and support you."

Her words were seconded by Remus. "Harry, I know I haven't been around when I should have been, but Hermione's right, we're all here to support you and help you in whatever you need and what you have just told us has really given us something to think about. But Hermione needs, I need, we need to see the bigger picture and I think Hermione's onto something," the werewolf explained.

Everyone was nodding in agreement. They all cared for Harry and knew that his life at home wasn't the easiest, but they had no idea how bad it was.

Nodding reluctantly, his words were quiet, but everyone heard. "They abused me and often hit me and locked me in a cupboard when I was little. They often beat me when I didn't do something right and when they broke a bone, they just left me in the cupboard and sometimes they let me go on for days, weeks without food or water," By the end of his admission, there were tears in his eyes.

Everyone felt outraged at the Dursley's treatment, though some reacted more strongly than others.

Remus was a bundle of pure, blind rage. His inner wolf threatening to come out and tear the Dursleys apart for doing such inhumane things to his cub. "I'm going to tear them apart, ripping their arms off one by one before stuffing it down their throats," he growled.

Tonks was stunned silent, as was Susan. Neither could believe that such cruel humans could actually exist. Whilst Susan did not know Harry as well as the other four people, she was quite angry herself that such monsters could do such a thing to a nice and kind young man, not to mention he _was_ quite handsome and sexy.

For about a year now and with the time she's spent at Grimmauld Place, Tonks has found herself liking Harry more and more, and there were times when she found herself fantasizing about him. Though he was younger, she couldn't deny that he was cute and to see him in a new godly body was just icing on the cake.

Hermione, too was incredibly incensed, but could see that Harry did not need their anger or them to take revenge for him. He needed comfort and she was more than willing to provide that. Pulling him in closer to her, he willingly wrapped his arms around her waist and allowed her to cuddle him. It was what he needed and Hermione did not seem to mind.

It took a while for everyone to calm down, but the anger that was held against the Dursleys still remained.

Harry gradually pulled away from Hermione, but scooted closer to her, still keeping one arm around her waist, having no intention of breaking the contact. Feeling emboldened by his actions, she slowly leant into him and rested her head on his shoulder.

Their little small interaction was not missed by anyone, and Ginny could only smile at the two. She had come to realize over the years that Harry wasn't really that one for her. She had overheard the conversation that Susan had with Hermione, where she admitted, rather forcefully, to having deeper feelings for Harry.

To hear it was a shock at first, but the more she thought about it, the more it made sense and began to introspect herself.

For as long as she was able to understand words and conversations, her mother has told her stories all about _the _Harry Potter, and from that, she had erected her own fantasy revolving around the image that was described to her by her mother.

She remembered the first time she ever saw him in person at Kings Cross, looking extremely lost. Distinctly, she also remembered how her mother had "forgot" where Platform Nine and Three Quarters was. Plus, their family rarely went on the Muggle side of the station. They usually travelled by Floo.

At that time, she had found it odd how her mother had forgotten, and when she had returned home, she had asked her mother about it, only to be brushed off.

The following year, when she attended Hogwarts, she realized she had made a complete fool of herself in front of him, but he never laughed or teased her, but only treated her like he would any friend.

From there, she had begun to see him in a new light. It didn't take long at all for the fantasy she had built up and the picture her mother had painted for her of him to be replaced by a completely different one.

She began to see him in a different way and evolving from her status as fan girl, she became his friend and she saw him like another one of her brothers, except closer. He was somebody who proved that she can confide in him, someone she can go to for comfort.

Now, seeing her two friends, she was glad that they seemed to be getting closer. It was as clear as crystal how good the two would be for each other.

She returned to reality when Hermione spoke up and had everyone listening again. "That old man," she growled.

"Dumbledore?" Tonks asked.

"Yes, Dumbledore. How could he have done something like this? This is so inhumane!"

"Hermione, I think you should start from the beginning," suggested Susan.

Not bothering to acknowledge her request, she launched into an all-out explanation. "We all knew that Harry's home life wasn't the easiest, but this make a hell of a lot more sense," she began.

Everyone was looking at her like she had gone mental when she swore, but she paid them no mind and forged on. "Let's start from the beginning." Turning to Harry, she said in a gentle voice. "Harry, if you were abused for the first ten, or eleven years of your life, then suddenly somebody seemed to care for you and offered you a reprieve from the abuse, what would you do?"

All eyes swiveled from Hermione, who now had stood up, a passion burning in her eyes, to Harry, who took a moment to think, before replying. "I would immediately like them and be extremely grateful for what they've done," he said obviously, then his growled viciously. "Fucking old goat."

"Precisely!" his best friend beamed.

However, while only the bushy haired girl and the raven haired teen now understood everything, the others were still left in the dark, though Susan and Ginny were starting to catch on.

"If you trusted Dumbledore because of what he's given you after your…your childhood, add that to Prophecy, plus your ingrained behavior of doing what your superiors said," started Susan.

Ginny gasped. "Then he's basically turning you into a weapon!"

Realization now dawned on the two adults' faces.

"But wasn't Dumbledore the one that…" Remus trailed off.

"Exactly," Harry said angrily. "He knew all this time what it would be like and yet he still went ahead with it. Un-fucking-believable."

"Now that you've spelt it all out, it makes sense really," Tonks admitted. "How he prevented the entire Order to contact you and isolating you from your friends. Maybe the Dumbledore that we've come to see isn't all there is."

"Not maybe, definitely," Hermione hissed.

Leaning back, Remus exhaled a deep breath. "Oh man, this is a lot to take in. So what now?"

"Now, we help Harry to overcome whatever it is," Ginny spoke up. Susan and Hermione nodded their agreement.

"And how do we do that?" queried Tonks.

Everyone paused to think until Hermione voiced her thoughts that she has been holding in for a while. "What if we asked Harry to, you know, heal us with his earth elements to make us as strong as him?" she ventured.

"That could work," the metamorph agreed.

But it was Remus who had an issue. "Wait, there is a problem and I hate to be crude about it, but Harry, from the moment I saw you for the first time this summer last week, you absolutely reeked of horniness."

Harry blushed a crimson red, thoroughly embarrassed. "I…er…uhm…I can explain?" he stuttered.

The girls now had an odd look on their face, one which neither males could quite figure out. "I didn't mean to embarrass you, Harry, but I'm guessing that it was one of the side effects of 'healing' yourself?" the former Defense professor asked.

The green-eyed teen nodded.

"Well then," he said, turning to the other occupants. "That is something that you must take into account. If Harry, a child that had a bit of malnutrition, was healed and ended up with a ridiculous sex drive, imagine how you girls will end up. You're going to need someone to eventually sate those…urges," he said, struggling to keep a straight face, as all the girls and Harry flash cherry red blushes.

It was a serious matter they were discussing, but it was awkward, considering he was only a former professor and not a parent to any of these teenagers or even a sex education professional.

"But can't we have Harry help us with that problem seeing as he's having it as well?" asked Hermione, who like everyone else, was blushing furiously, especially Harry, who was brought up thinking that sex was something taboo and should never be talked about.

It seemed that only Remus was taking this without any issues, though Tonks wasn't as embarrassed as the other girls.

"W-what? Me?" squeaked Harry. "D-do you know what this means?"

Hermione let out a shuddering breath. She's already confessed to Susan, and was as good a time as many. She glanced quickly at the youngest Bones girl and when their eyes met, a look of recognition appeared in her eyes.

With a barely imperceptible nod, Hermione took what little comfort she could for it and steadied her heartbeat, which was pounding as fast as a jackhammer at top speed.

"H-Harry," she started. "There's something I want to tell you."

His head immediately swiveled to look at her, her unsure tone catching his attention. He looked at her, wanting her to continue.

"Starting from second year, after the basilisk, I've been feeling…something," she finally got out. "I've come to see you as a very important friend, a part of my life that will always be there."

"To hell with it," she muttered, shaking her head. Looking into his eyes, her next words were straight from the heart. "I guess, what I want to say, Harry, is that, I love you."

It was a day full of surprises, but this one just tops it all for Harry. Everyone was looking at her, beaming, glad that she can finally admitted her feelings, save for Ginny, who had a slight downtrodden look on her face, but kept up a happy façade for both her friends.

Harry just remained silent. Then slowly, he lifted his hand to caress her face gently. "Hermione," he breathed. "I love you too." With that, he sealed the space between them by softly pressing his lips to hers.

They drew away quickly, knowing that they weren't alone. It was a chaste kiss, but for the two, they could both feel the love they had for each other ready to burst.

But Hermione's face quickly morphed into one of horror and glanced in Ginny's direction. The girl was beaming at them, something which Hermione didn't quite understand. "Ginny," she said worriedly. "Don't you…?"

Ginny laughed at Hermione's fear of hurting her. She could only shake her head. "I don't like Harry anymore. At the start it was more hero worship, but now I see him as a close friend. I'm happy for you two, congratulations," she smiled.

At that admission, Hermione visibly relaxed. "Thank you," she said happily.

"Yeah, congratulations you guys. It was about time," Susan smirked.

Remus coughed, getting everyone's attention. "While I'm happy that you two have gotten together, I hate to break up such a touching moment, but we have a problem on our hands," he started. "Like I was saying before, with Harry's healing, you will have a big spike in sex drive and well, there isn't really a lot of people that can help you with it except for Harry here."

By now, Harry was quite red in the face now, but either Remus had no idea of his predicament or he was just completely ignorant.

"Harry, why don't you tell us about your…drive," he said timidly. It wasn't really a subject he was comfortable discussing with such a wide range of people present, but the girls needed to get a bigger picture.

Harry shook his head vigorously. "It's embarrassing," he said quietly.

"C'mon, Harry," Hermione coaxed. "We need to get a bigger picture of things."

"Every morning, it's hard," he relented, not exactly aware of the double entendre.

"What's hard?" Susan asked innocently.

Tonks was on the verge of bursting into laughter, but had to bite her lip to stop herself from doing so. "Er…my thing?" Harry answered.

"Your thing? OH! Right…_right_," the redhead finally realized, her cheeks reddening quickly.

"But don't cold showers help?" Ginny wondered aloud. She's overheard many boys talk about it and how they take cold showers in the morning to relieve the stress.

"Yes, didn't help," he admitted.

"It didn't shrink?" Tonks asked, now extremely intrigued.

"Nope, stayed hard," the boy in question replied, now feeling slightly more comfortable with this conversation. It was still quite awkward for everyone, but it was gradually getting easier to talk about.

"Have you tried giving yourself a hand?" Hermione said, trying to keep her words as innocent as possible.

"A hand?" Harry queried, not exactly sure of what his best friend, now girlfriend, was talking about.

"You know, _a hand_," she said, whilst shaking her fist up and down vertically, making the crude gesture of the act.

"Oh, uhm…yes, but no," he finished.

"What do you mean 'no'?" the pink-haired Auror asked, a look of wonder on her face. "Of course it will help. It must help!"

"It doesn't help," he said, extremely frustrated.

"You mean that you're not…climaxing?" the youngest Weasley spoke up.

"No, I am, it just doesn't shrink."

"Wait," Hermione said, her tone full of disbelief. "You're telling me that after climaxing, you're still hard."

"Yes."

The girls shared a look. "Okay," Tonks drawled out. "If he's having that big of a problem, then yeah, I'd guess we would have much the same issue."

"We?" Harry squeaked.

"Well yeah, all of us are wanting you to 'heal' us," Tonks said.

"Not me," Ginny and Remus voiced.

"As much as I like you, Harry, to me, you're a close friend. Sorry," Ginny explained.

"Don't worry, Ginny. You don't have to do it if you don't want to, none of you do," Harry said nobly.

"But _I _want to," Hermione said. "And there is another thing, I remembered reading in the book that Harry lent me last week, something about how the Sorcerer can gain a boost from bonding females."

Immediately, Harry had pulled up all the information gathered by his earth elementals involving power boosting and bonding. His eyes widened when he registered the information. "Uh…" he squirmed. "There _is_ something like that in the book, except it requires _the_ act between the Sorcerer and the girl and for the Sorcerer to…uh…I guess, 'climax' in the girl."

Everyone was wide eyed by now, everyone except for Hermione, who had at least a few days to get used to the idea after she had finished reading the book, but Harry wasn't done. "And after that, the Sorcerer would gain a power boost, as would the bonded and the bonded and the Sorcerer would then share a mental link."

Out of everyone, it was Remus who took it the best and he continued the conversation rather casually. "Yes, so here's the deal. You guys can get Harry to heal you, but that would mean an increase in sex drive and certain desires, which of course Harry can relieve you of, but because no one else can sate you, you're basically chained to Harry, with or without the bond."

"But on the other hand, if you do allow yourself to be bonded by Harry, you would gain a power boost as would Harry and you would also share a link. What that exactly entails, I'm not too sure. Another problem in place is that with all of you bound to Harry, you are unofficially a harem."

"When that happens, you can actually register with the Ministry for an official harem."

"Wait," stopped Hermione. "You mean polygamy? I thought that was illegal?"

It was Tonks that now took up the explanation. "In the Muggle world, yes, but as you may have realized now, the Wizarding world is a tad backwards."

Harry snorted. "If there ever was a bigger understatement," he muttered.

Shooting him a glare for his interruption, the pink-haired girl continued. "Because it is backwards, it still retains many of its ancient laws which permits the formation of polyamorous relationships and harems. By registering with the Ministry, you become an _official_ harem, which grants you certain rights."

"Yes," Susan spoke up. "I remember reading something about the rights of a harem in Auntie's law books, like we get the marriage suites in Hogwarts and it also means we're legally married, which in the Magical world means we're adults by law, meaning that there would be no magical restrictions placed on us. Essentially, removing the Trace."

"Right, but I don't think Hermione's okay with sharing," reasoned Harry.

"Actually," the witch in question interjected. "I don't really have a problem with that."

"You don't?" Harry said, astounded. "Why?"

"I don't because I know whatever happens, you'll still love me and you also deserve all the love you can get and the benefits along with it," she smiled sweetly.

"Mm…" Harry sighed contentedly, nuzzling her neck. "Whatever you're happy with."

"All right, lovebirds, break it up," smirked Ginny.

Susan could only smile at the couple. They were just too cute together. However, she had a problem: she wasn't sure if her Auntie would be happy with her decision to join the harem. Over the course of the summer so far, she had become really close friends with Hermione and Ginny and she wanted to help them in any way she can. And by the look of things, they wanted to help Harry and that's what she's set her mind on, to help in as well.

If things all go smoothly, she might even get lucky and receive the love of the raven-haired boy, and one day, she might even come to love him herself. It really wasn't hard to fall for Harry.

He was everything a witch could hope for: sweet, kind, nice, caring, loving and so much more. His good looks and incredible power were just a bonus, an extremely sweet icing on an already divine cake. Already, she could feel herself warming up to the idea of being intimate with the young man and all she needed was to talk to her aunt.

Tonks, sitting on the other side of Susan had much the same thing going through her mind. With the last year in mind, she had watched Harry further mature into the caring young adult she saw before herself.

In all her dating experience, she believed that if Harry and her were to get together, none of her ex-boyfriends would have ever measured up. All the guys that she has been with previously all wanted her to look like someone else and rarely took her for who she is. She eventually grew tired of transforming into Marilyn Monroe and removed herself from the dating pool.

Now an opportunity presented itself for her to really be appreciated. From the time that she had spent with the green-eyed young man, he has never judged her, or teased and laughed at her. He, in her mind, was a perfect gentleman. And during her stay at Grimmauld Place, she has really come to like him as a friend, and would be willing to go further. The fact that he's now so sexy and seemed to have the sex drive to match for it, was like Christmas and her birthday all tied into one man.

It didn't really bother her that much that Harry was six or seven years younger. He acted way more mature than his fifteen year old friends, namely Ron. But before she went ahead with the healing, she was curious of his powers.

"Hey, Harry, before we start, can you show us what you can do with your powers?" she asked.

Thinking for a moment, he directed their eyes to the backyard. "Watch," he said proudly. Glancing briefly up at his brown lights, he instructed them to make the backyard grow. They flew outside and disappeared into the ground, and almost instantaneously, the grass started to lengthen, and the trees started to grow taller and wider, even the flowers started to bloom.

Everyone was extremely amazed by what they saw. Harry quickly returned the garden back to its original states, before calling the elements back. He had something else to show them. Turning to his new girlfriend, he asked timidly, "Hermione, do you still have a scar from where the curse hit you? Does it still hurt?"

She looked confused at what he would ask such a thing, but replied nonetheless. "Madam Pomfrey said that I should be fine, but she's been getting me to drink some potions regularly to lessen the scarring. It only hurts when I start twisting around too quickly."

"It was on your left side, wasn't it? Where the curse had hit?"

Nodding her affirmative, he called his earth elements down to first feel out the location of the wound and scar. The information he was presented showed that the wound from the curse had extended from the top left of the chest, just above her breast, down in a diagonal line, finishing next to her belly button.

He grimaced at the pain that Hermione must have felt when she was hit. "Sorry," his whispered.

Hermione was opening her mouth to protest when she felt a tingling where her wound was meant to be. "Ooh! It tingles," she giggled.

To Harry, it was a cute sound, but he had to concentrate, instructing his brown lights to move down to heal the area where the wound had hit. It didn't take long for him to see the lights resurface. "How is it now?"

She started twisting around, upon feeling no pain, she tentatively pulled her shirt open from the top, peering down to where her wound was meant to be. "It's gone!" she exclaimed happily. "It's gone, it's gone, it's gone!"

By now she had pulled her shirt quite open, too happy that she now had smooth skin again. Inadvertently, she had given Harry a nice look of her black lacy bra. He didn't mean to look, but he just couldn't help himself, and he must say, he liked what he saw and couldn't wait for the day where he could discover what was hidden underneath.

He quickly turned away when he caught himself looking for too long, something which didn't go unnoticed by anyone. "Oh, Harry! Thank you," she said joyously, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him into a strong hug.

Seeing Hermione's lace bra had really amped up his hormones and just from one look, had his blood flowing south and when Hermione pulled him into a hug, she can clearly feel his size.

Her eyes widened when she realized how big he was. "Oh my," she breathed. When she let go, she had a light blush on her cheeks. "I think I understand," she said quietly.

"So you guys sure about this?" asked Remus, who had already noticed Harry's discomfort, knowing full well the reason why. It was understandable really.

"No, wait. How long would this take?" Susan asked.

"Well, for me, about a night, but I think that was because of all the nourishment I had to catch up with. For you guys, maybe an hour or two, four tops," Harry answered.

Everyone nodded, and with a cheshire grin, Harry couldn't help but ask. "Right, so when do we begin?"

— HP —

**A/N:** So that's it…for now. To be honest with you guys, this chapter should be still going on, but with it being so long, I've decided to cut it to two parts. So how do you think?

You know, if you guys have any other ideas or suggestions, feel free to let me know. I'm always happy and open for suggestions.

Finally, I'll be closing the harem voting at this chapter or the next, most likely the next chapter.

To finish off, I'd like to request you to hit that review button and leave a message.

Now officially renamed and now signing off,

The Quibbler's Scribbler


	6. Unexpected

**A/N:** All right, here it is, then next chapter. It's not much, I know, but bear with me, the story will keep moving on.

Some of you have asked when I type up my author notes, and the answer is that I type them up at the start before I start writing and at the end, when I finish writing the chapter to give a few comments on the chapter.

Anyways, hope you enjoy the update. Sorry for the delay!

You're joking right? I have to say it again? I mean, if I actually did own Harry Potter, I'd be living in a penthouse somewhere in Europe.

Story beta-ed by: HoneyBear0805

**- Chapter 6 -**

**Postponing**

Lasted edited 28/01/2012

~ Previously ~

_Saturday, 27 July, 1996_

_7 Wisteria Walk_

_Little Whinging, Surrey_

_England_

"So you guys sure about this?" asked Remus, who had already noticed Harry's discomfort, knowing full well the reason why. It was understandable really.

"No, wait. How long would this take?" Susan asked.

"Well, for me, about a night, but I think that was because of all the nourishment I had to catch up with. For you guys, maybe an hour or two, four tops," Harry answered.

Everyone nodded, and with a cheshire grin, Harry couldn't help but ask. "Right, so when do we begin?"

~ Currently ~

Remus chuckled at Harry's eagerness. It was only to be expected from a full-blooded, hormonal teenager, one that has undergone significant _changes _no less. "Well, you girls can come over tomorrow, if you want to," he supplied.

"Is Dumbledore all right with that?" Harry asked.

"Well…" the werewolf hesitated. "No. But then we can just tell him that one of you left your books here, and you will spend your day here while you're here to get it and perhaps finish some more work."

Harry laughed. "I know Dumbledore is a bit senile, but surely he wouldn't buy it."

"Maybe, we can always just say that Hermione's eager," he said innocently.

"Hey!" the Muggle-born witch cried indignantly.

"You know that just might work. Do that and I'll meet you back here tomorrowafter Remus fetches me from Number Four" he surmised.

No one disagreed so Harry assumed it was a plan.

"Whew," Ginny breathed out. "What a day it's been, quite enlightening I must say."

"It was, wasn't it?" Tonks asked rhetorically.

"Yes, and it's about time we go as well. I'll meet you at Privet Drive tomorrow, Harry? Say, nine or ten?"

"Sure, that shouldn't be a problem. Oh yeah, and Remus, is it possible to organize a shopping trip to Diagon Alley for Tuesday. We might even go out to Muggle London. There are some supplies I want to pick up and I would bet that the girls would need some new clothes after tomorrow," he requested.

The faces of all the girls lit up at the possibility of a shopping trip. "Can I come too, Harry? I know I'm not doing the thing tomorrow, but can I?"

"Of course, Ginny. It'll never be a problem, will it, Remus?"

"Not sure about Muggle London, but Diagon Alley for sure as I have to run it by Dumbledore, but if I tell him that Tonks and I would be accompanying you, then there is a higher chance that he'll agree with it," Remus replied.

Harry's face darkened slightly at the name of the old man. "Fine, if you must."

"Then I'll see you tomorrow."

He went to stand by the fireplace, waiting for the other girls to deliver the goodbyes, before he will take Harry home.

Ginny approached him first, giving him a big hug and a peck on the cheeks. He gladly returned the hug. "I may or may not be coming tomorrow, because…" she paused slightly, a blush forming on her cheeks. "Well, because you know, you might have to relieve each other."

Harry blushed a crimson red when he realized what she meant. "Er…well, yeah, sure, sure," he stumbled out. "Not a problem," he finished with a smile, having wrapped his mind around the thought.

Smiling back at him, Ginny pinched some Floo powder and threw it into the fireplace. With a cry of "The Burrow", she was transported away.

Susan came up and hugged him as well, along with a kiss on the cheeks. She was blushing red already, but Harry held in his chuckle. He didn't really want to embarrass her any further. "I'll…I'll see you tomorrow then, Harry," she said shyly, then followed Ginny through the fire place.

Tonks came up, a guilt-free look on her face. Giving him a hug and a kiss like Susan, she leant in closer to his ear. "And I'll be looking forwards to tomorrow," she whispered, the tip of her tongue trailing out to trace the shell of his ear.

The combination of her hot breath and touch of her tongue sent shivers down his spine. Then she pulled away abruptly, but not without giving his bum a quick pinch.

He was not at all ready for such an action, and could only respond by blushing brightly. "Tease," he mumbled. The metamorph laughed at his response, but before she left via the Floo, Remus begrudgingly handed over the five Galleons she had handed him earlier.

The whole exchange of money went unnoticed by Harry of course, as Hermione was wrapped up in his arms.

"You ready for tomorrow?" he asked her. "You sure you know what you're doing?"

"Yes and yes, of course I'm sure what I'm doing. If you've learned anything from our adventures, you should know by now that I'd stick by you no matter what," she said timidly.

"And for that, I'm always grateful. There wouldn't be another person I would want beside me when I'm in trouble," he smiled.

"Mm…I love you," she hummed contentedly, then leant in and kissed him on the lips. The kiss was a chaste one, but conveyed the feelings they both had for each other.

"And I you," he replied. Giving her another kiss, this time longer, they were interrupted by a coughing noise.

"Well, if you two lovers are done making out, we should go now. You've got the whole of tomorrow to do _whatever_ you wish," Remus chuckled.

The two teens in question could feel their faces grow hot. "Er…right," Hermione finally said. "Well, I'll see you tomorrow, Harry."

"Yeah, see you."

Walking briskly towards the fireplace, she disappeared in the green flames, but not without giving Remus a hard glare.

"So, ready to go pup?" Remus asked, but he was just met with another glare, to which he just laughed.

— HP —

_Sunday, 28 July, 1996_

_4 Privet Drive_

_Little Whinging, Surrey_

_England_

Sunday morning found Harry waking up earlier than usual; five to be precise. He was quietly changing into his exercise outfit, mindful not to make much noise to wake up the Dursleys.

He didn't know what caused his early rise from bed and had just put it down to nerves at what he was going to do today.

Tiptoeing down the stairs, he made barely a sound. Having done this all throughout his childhood, he knew which part of the stairs creaked and where the floorboards were safe to step on. Gracefully, he descended the stairs and was quick to leave the house.

He went for an hour run, already drenched in sweat when he returned. It was part of his morning routine these days, the hour run and like most days, rather than going up for a shower, he went straight to the house's basement to pump some iron.

Up until nine, it was all routine, just like every morning for him for the last few weeks. Not counting his early rise, it was pretty much the same: the run, the workout, the shower and the unmissable big breakfast. It wasn't that his aunt was a three star Michelin chef, it's just that he found out that if he didn't eat his meals properly until he was full, then he'd end up snacking through the day, which wasn't exactly healthy or helped him with focusing.

Dressed in his finer clothes, he tried to tame his nerves. He sat on the stairs, waiting for the knock at the door. While he sat, he finally discovered what it was that made him so nervous. It was that comment from Remus yesterday, something about doing _whatever _he wanted.

At face value he thought the werwolf meant just snogging and making out, or perhaps also feeling each other up, but it was the grin that accompanied the message that made him think twice about his meaning.

And last night, just before he fell asleep, his mind came to a conclusion: Remus meant sex.

Now he was rubbing his bouncing knee, a sure sign of his nervousness. He all but jumped up when a knock sounded at the door.

Scrambling up off the step, he was quick to open the door, but was never prepared for an old man, in his robes, with his long white beard and those damnable twinkling eyes.

"Dumbledore," Harry greeted with mock respect.

At the unusual sight of the new Harry Potter, Dumbledore's eyes gained a facet of confusion and befuddlement. "Harry? You have changed quite unexpectedly," he said in his grandfatherly tone. "Would you care to tell us how you became so?"

He could sense a pulsing aura around the boy. It was not unlike what he felt when he had dueled Grindelwald a while ago, however Harry's aura seemed to be lighter, in a sense that it was not as dense as that of his former friend who turned evil.

"Not particularly," he grumbled.

"Now, come on," the old man persisted. "Sate the curiosity of an old man, for the last time I saw you, you were, well, how would you say? Smaller?"

"Well, I grew," he shot back. "End of story." Turning to Remus, who stood behind the Hogwarts headmaster, he beckoned him inside. "Excuse us for a moment, Headmaster, I would just like a private word with Professor Lupin, please."

"Of course, but may I come in?" replied Dumbledore.

"Yes, just in the living room. Come on, Remus," Harry said, gesturing to the sofas, while leading Remus into the kitchen.

When the two were alone, he prompted Remus to explain. Just as the werewolf was about to open his mouth, Harry held up his hand to halt the reply. "Wait, the privacy wards, if you may?" he requested.

Nodding his understanding, Remus pulled out his want and with a series of wand motions, he stored it away when it was done. "I'm sorry, Harry," he said immediately. "I tried to keep him away, but he insisted on following."

"Right, and you haven't told him anything?"

"I can't, even if I wanted to, lest I wanted to risk losing my magic."

"So what do I do now?" Harry asked.

Remus seemed to calm at bit at the prospect of not having Harry extremely angry with him. "As far as I can tell, you've got two options, maybe three."

"Yes…"

"You can tell Dumbledore the entire truth…"

"No, never, nuh-uh, no can do, in his dreams," Harry shot back straight away.

"Or you can tell him nothing at all and threaten him with you elementals, with whatever you can do…"

"Maybe…but what's the third option?"

"Half truths," the werewolf concluded with a sly grin.

"Half truths?" questioned Harry, clearly not quite sure what his parents' old friend meant.

"Exactly what I said. Whenever Dumbledore asks a question, don't tell him the full story, just part of it will do. You'll be answering the questions, but you'll also be leaving the rest to his imagination. Let's say he asks you how you became what you are now, then you can answer that you had taken some measures to make sure you are healthy enough to face down Voldemort, which in a sense is true…"

"…because I underwent a healing process by my elements to become what I am now," finished Harry, smiling widely.

"Good, so you good to go?"

"As I ever will be, let's do this," said Harry confidently.

The two strode out of the kitchen, with The-Boy-Who-Lived taking the lead. "Sorry to keep you waiting, Headmaster. I just had a few questions for Remus," he smiled amiably.

"Completely understandable, m'boy. Now, would you care to share what had happened in these last few weeks?" the revered old man said, his eyes twinkling madly.

"Well, I took a few personal measures to ensure that I have enough physical strength to allow me to overcome Voldemort," he answered as planned.

The answer completely surprised Dumbledore, but he kept it behind his mask of calmness. Surely the boy was not speaking the truth. Anyone with half decent wizarding knowledge would know that even with potions, it's near impossible to become so muscular and well-built. '_It must have been a ritual_,' his mind concluded. '_But what is it that's keeping Harry from revealing the entire story to me? Have I not covered up my tracks well enough and allowed him to see my plan?_ _No, it can't be_.'

"But you couldn't have just taken potions, I mean, to be such well built and muscular such as you are now, it cannot simply be explained by the sole use of magical concoctions?"

'_You have no idea, old man_,' Harry's mind smirked, but his answer was completely different. "No, you are quite correct, but you have not thought of what Muggles call body-building. I have also started eating healthier and taken up workout routine to maintain a high level of fitness."

"Ah…" was the reply. "But you should not be working yourself so hard, you should be taking your time to grieve the death of…Sirius. Do you not miss him at all?"

The emotions of the green-eyed teen were reasonably calm, up until that last comment. '_How dare he!'_ his mind cried out. '_How dare he question the love and care I have for my godfather! He's my _godfather_ for fucks sake!_'

"_Of course, I miss him_,' he grounded out, completely unaware of the effects his emotions had on his magic. "And I still grive for him, everyday, but I do it by doing what he would want me to do now, and I do it to honor him. _That_ is how I mourn him, _Dumbledore_."

Remus, at the moment, was extremely proud, yet at the same time frightened. Here Harry was, the son of Prongs and Lily, holding his own against one of the most revered figures in wizarding society, and the way he defended Sirius, it would sure make his parents and godfather proud, but he was not completely oblivious to what Harry's magic was doing.

The air was literally steeped with magic and he could almost here it vibrating with power. It conflicted with his inner wolf, it felt the magic was a threat, but he reigned it in, knowing in the rational part of his mind that the power was not directed at him.

For Dumbledore, however, it was a completely different experience. All the feelings dread, sadness, loneliness, fear, horror, pain and suffering that was experienced by Harry in his childhood erupted in a burst of anger, and began washing over him.

The power the emanated from the young man was so powerful, the old man's eyes lost its twinkle as he collapsed on the floor, curling himself into the fetal position. Tears flowed freely from his eyes, while he let out racks of sobs and gasps.

If any of them had the ability to see the lights, they would have saw all of them whizzing and darting around crazily, clearly having no form of order as they flew around the ceiling of the room.

"S-Stop…p-p-please s-stop!" Dumbledore wailed on the floor. "H-Harry! Stop! I beg you!"

While he watched the man suffer, there was a moment where he started to enjoy the old man's suffering and reveled in the power he had over him. It was that thought that frightened him immensely and he quickly reigned in his magic and anger.

He glanced worriedly and frantically at Remus. "W-what have I done?" he stuttered, panic already settled into his voice.

Remus was quick on the uptake and hurried over to envelope the green-eyed teen in a comforting hug. While he may often put up a façade of maturity and fearlessness, Remus knew that there were moments where his age really showed.

"Shh…" he comforted. "You've don't nothing wrong, Harry. If anything, he deserves it for putting you in this mess."

"B-but, what I've just done, doesn't that make me like Voldemort?"

"NO! NO! Never! You'll never be like V-Voldemort," reassured Remus, struggling, but finally managing to . "Never, because you know when to stop, you just did and because you're scared of becoming something like him, you'll never go down that path."

"But I actually liked it for a moment," he cried out with disgust.

"And that was only for a little while and you quickly pulled yourself back when you realized what you were doing. It doesn't matter, Harry. We all lose our cool sometimes, but not everyone can be like you in those situations," the werewolf said comfortingly, confident that what he was saying was the complete truth.

"Come on, now. You don't want to keep the girls waiting," coaxed Remus, trying to take Harry's mind off the events, and hopefully, with time, he'll begin to see that he did not make a fatal mistake. Sure, he may have overreacted a little, but he didn't have to know that, now did he?

The thought of checking on Dumbledore swept momentarily through his mind. He glanced briefly at the great wizard and saw him still on the floor, still recuperating and attempting to regain some control over himself.

Turning his attention back to Harry, he knew he had to continue to reassure the young man that he has done nothing wrong, but reminding him of the girls seemed to worsen his state. "No…no…tell them to go. They wouldn't want to see me," he said, horrified.

"Yes…wait, what? No! Of course they want to see you, why wouldn't they?"

"When they learn of what I've just done, they'll definitely think I'm a monster. No, no, you can tell them to go…and…and tell Hermione…tell her that I love her still," Harry responded sadly.

"Never, Harry, you know they'll completely understand, and you know that no matter what Hermione will always stick by you. If anything, she's proven that through her words and actions for the last five years," he argued gently.

The use of evidence seemed to help. "Y-you really think they won't hate me?"

"No, of course not. The girls, especially Ginny and Hermione, both know that you're always kind and nice to people and that opinion won't change just because you made one small mistake."

"R-really You sure about that?"

"Definitely, so how about we stop keeping them waiting and leave now?" Remus prompted.

"Okay," Harry replied hesitatingly, though the horror and fear that had occupied his emerald gaze a moment ago had waned gradually, and all he was in need now of was just a bit of peppering and encouragement.

All this time, Dumbledore had been groaning on the floor, dried tear streaks on his face. As Remus and Harry left the old man on his own and left the house, Dumbledore's mind went into a state of sheer panic. It wasn't unlike the frame of mind Harry was in just minutes ago, although what the Supreme Mugwump was worried about had absolutely nothing to do with the fears and insecurities of The-Boy-Who-Lived.

'_It seems my worst fears have begun to be realized,'_ he thought in his frail mind. '_I cannot let this happen, an Order meeting must be called at once._' He picked himself off the floor, and with barely a wave of his wand, cleansed himself of the mess he had just caused.

'_Such pain and suffering,_' he thought to himself. '_It seems Mr. Lupin and Auror Tonks have been recruited to Harry's cause and are now lost. We cannot and must not have a repeat of 1945, especially at a time such as this.'_

With a near inaudible pop, Dumbledore apparated himself to Grimmauld Place, determined to proceed with the meeting of the Order of the Phoenix.

— HP —

_Sunday, 28 July, 1996_

_7 Wisteria Walk_

_Little Whinging, Surrey_

_England_

Remus halted Harry at the door, knowing full well that on their silent walk to Mrs. Figg's house, the young man was continuously reprimanding and berating himself for his earlier actions. "Remember what I told you, Harry. What I told you at Privet Drive was true and it still is now. You did nothing wrong and the girls will still want to be with you," the werewolf repeated.

Stopping himself from sniffling more, Harry nodded dejectedly, still not completely convinced.

Making no move to open the door, Remus opened the front entrance for him and was immediately greeted by the sight of three girls, plus Tonks, who just appeared in the doorway.

"Harry!" Hermione said happily, but was quick to take in the sight of the young man. Having been good friends for five years, she's learnt the telltale signs of Harry in a depressed, saddened state. "What happened?"

"Well tell you inside," ushered Remus, quicky pushing Harry along and into the house.

The group sorted themselves on the couches, with Remus occupying the one seater, while Hermione cuddled Harry in half of the loveseat. Harry had Hermione in a vice-like hug, clearly showing that he had no intentions of letting go. '_Obviuosly did something which he thought he was at fault of,_' Hermione surmised correctly. '_Question is, what?'_

Ginny sat next to them, looking sweetly at the young couple. Susan took up the other one seater oppositve where Remus sat and Tonks took her time to arrange herself on the couch directly in front of Hermion and Harry.

"So what happened?" Ginny spoke up for the rest of them.

The reply was instant from Harry. "Dumbledore," he mumbled.

There were bewildered looks from all the girls. "Dumbledore?" Hermione questioned. "What's he doing there?"

"Supposedly checking up on Harry to make sure he was doing fine. I guess he knew something was up when you girls wanted to come back so soon," Remus theorized.

"And I'm guessing he did something," thought Tonks aloud. "What?"

"He probably was really meaning to check on me, but he ended up questioning how I've changed," was the quiet reply.

"What did you tell him?" Susan asked for the rest of them.

Remus picked up the explanation. "Half truthes."

The answer was met by a satisfied nod from the redhead, but Hermione wasn't content with the two word answer. "Half thruthes like what? What _exactly_ did you tell him?" the bushy haired witch asked.

"Told him I took some personal measures to ensure that I have the adequate physical strength to fight Voldemort," he answered timidly, not liking how the conversation was being steered closer and closer to his eventual outburst.

"And then…?" the pink-haired Auror prompted.

"He asked Harry what he _really _did. I guess he just assumed Harry took potions to help him become strong and asked Harry to tell him the truth," the werewolf explained accurately. When Susan had opened her mouth to ask another question, he cut her off by continuing with the story. "Then Harry responded by saying that he had also begun eating healthier and doing exercises to strengthen him, which in actuality is true."

"So…what made…you know…" stumbled Ginny, not quite sure how to word the question without being so blunt.

"He asked me why I wasn't mouring and grieving for Sirius and told me there's no need to work so hard," he sniffed quietly. There was a falter in his voice, but only Hermione picked it up. Knowing there was more, she held her question. "And he asked me whether or not I loved Sirius."

"Okay…then what did you do?" Susan pushed on, like the other girls, not quite sure where this was going.

"I-I lost control," the young teen in question stuttered, bracing himself for a verbal onslaught, but it never came. He was momentarily relieved, when he realiesd they weren't done.

"Lost control, how?" Hermioned asked.

"M-my magic went out of c-control and I think I s-subconsciously pushed all the p-pain and s-s-suffering I felt in my childhood onto him," he answered in a bare whisper, but was clearly audible in the silence that waited for his answer.

"So? He deser-" Tonks tried to argue, but was cut off by an unexpected outburst from Harry.

"But I enjoyed it!" he cried, recoiling from Hermione when she tried to pull him back.

"And he deserved it, well and truly!" Tonks persisted stubbornly.

"But what does that make me when Voldemort does exactly the same thing?" he stated loudly. "I probably enjoyed it more than when he started throwing _Crucios_ around."

"But what did you do after you lost control, Harry?" Hermione asked.

"I-I stopped, but-" he tried to keep up his argue, but his female best friend held up her hand, a hard and determined look on her face.

"Then you are nothing,_ nothing_, you hear me? _Nothing_ like Voldemort," she argued forcefully. She honestly couldn't believe how dense Harry was sometimes, but she knew right now that berating him would only worsen situations. She's experienced enough of Harry's self-loathing in the past to know what would be going through his mind right now, but she also knew how to deal with it.

'_Why does he have to be so damn noble? All the world's sin isn't his to pay for_,' her mind thought.

When she saw he was about to keep going with his argument, she resumed talking in a gentler voice, though it held a tone that told Harry there was no arguing with her on this matter. "You are nothing like Voldemort because you stopped. So what if you enjoyed it? It was only briefly, but you were quick to stop yourself. Voldemort, on the other hand, keeps on enjoying the sick power he has, so no, you are nothing like him. If anything, you probably deserved to do that to Dumbledore, afterall, he _was_ the one that put you in that hell hole."

Her small lecture was met by nods from the room's other occupants, showing Harry that they clearly agreed with what "The Smartest Witch of the Age" was saying.

Harry was momentarily stunned, her words slowly being absorbed through his ears. "S-so you d-don't think I-I'm a monster?"

"No, of course not. We all agree that you've done nothing wrong and we all know that you're still the same caring and loving man. I still love you, Harry. Always have, always will," she said loudly, though the last part was only heard between the two teens.

The green-eyed teen quickly pulled Hermione into a warm hug, relieved that all his fears were completely irrational. His dark mood now lifted, he looked back up at the other people in the room. "So…you guys ready for some change?"

**A/N:** There! After a week of not updating, I sincerely apologize for not having this typed up and posted earlier. Sorry for its shortness, but what can I say? The Australian Open is simply too entertaining.

Go Sharapova! And dammit, why did Murray lose? Rafa better whoop Djokovic's ass.

Ahem…uh…anyways, hope you guys enjoyed the chapter.

The Harem vote is officially closed and we've got a clear outstanding group voted.

Thanks for all the support and nice reviews for the fic, guys, though I must admit, I don't come to accept flames all that well, but I try to take it in stride to help make this story better.

Thanks all.

Signing off,

The Quibbler's Scribbler


	7. Changing For The Better

**A/N:** Okay, Chapter 7. I'm so sorry for the wait! Writing this chapter just kind of dragged out because school's started and my beta had some more urgent matters to tend to, but I hope I can make it up to you all, because I think, I _think_, there will be some lemons in this story depending how far I go, how far as in the word length. I _think_, but no promises or guarantees, but while there might be lemons, one thing's for sure, they won't reach home base, probably 3rd base? But definitely not home. Home's for later.

In regards to the Dumbledore scene and the subsequent Harry scenes, it was described by some of you as a "small flub", and that the last couple of scenes were "sickening to read". Well, it's a bit of a character builder, just to show that Harry isn't entirely in control of his magic and that he still needs to rely on the help of others to help him through this, because let's face it, no one can get to the top without help.

Anyways, let's the show on the road, on with the story!

Puh-lease! Mate, if I actually did own Harry Potter, I'd be rich and I can assure you, I'm anything but, so why don't you get off my back on the issue of copyright and legality when clearly I'm only just having a bit of fun and mucking around, okay? Geez.

For those who have realized, this story isn't beta-ed, so I will be uploading the beta-ed version in the foreseeable future. Again, sorry for the wait!

**- Chapter 7 -**

**Changing For The Better**

Lasted edited 04/02/2012

~ Previously ~

Harry was momentarily stunned, her words slowly being absorbed through his ears. "S-so you d-don't think I-I'm a monster?"

"No, of course not. We all agree that you've done nothing wrong and we all know that you're still the same caring and loving man. I still love you, Harry. Always have, always will," she said loudly, though the last part was only heard between the two teens.

The green-eyed teen quickly pulled Hermione into a warm hug, relieved that all his fears were completely irrational. His dark mood now lifted, he looked back up at the other people in the room. "So…you guys ready for some change?"

~ Currently ~

"Yes, I'm sure we all are," beamed Hermione, glad that Harry was out of his funk.

"If you're all sure," Harry slowly said, still not entirely sure why the girls would want to go through with this and essentially bind them to him. They haven't even begun and he was already hard, anticipating the action he would get afterwards.

'_All thanks to Remus_,' his mind groaned. If it wasn't that werewolf who planted that thought into his mind, he probably would be having an easier time with his hormones.

"So why don't all you guys lie down and get comfortable. It would be best if we have three beds, but we do-"

"Actually," Remus interjected. "I think I may be of assistance." Drawing his wand, and in a series of motions, he cleared away the living room's furniture, pushing them all against the wall and in the center of the room, conjured three comfortable looking double beds.

"Er…right," Harry said, his mind taking a momentarily lapse into the deep recesses of his fantasies. Shaking himself mentally, he prepared himself for the task at hand. "Right, so…I'm not sure how much you guys will change, but just for my own convenience, could you guys take off any tight clothing."

The metamorph couldn't resist another chance at teasing the green-eyed teen. "What clothing do you mean, Harry?" she said slowly, sensually.

He gave her a pointed look. "Bras, tight underwear, trousers, shoes, jewelry, anything that may be tight on _your_ _body_," he shot back calmly. Then turned to the other two girls. "Or should I say bodies?"

"Wouldn't you like to know what we're wearing underneath?" Tonks grinned.

"Yes, who wouldn't, but unless you want me to get hands on earlier than planned?" he asked, leaving a big part of the question unasked.

That managed to heat up the witch's cheeks, as banished her bra and knickers, saving her the trouble of having to remove her trousers as well. Tonks tossed it onto the pile on the floor, where the two other girls have also removed their underclothing while the two were playing their game of innuendos.

He was just staring at the collection of women's underwear. He was reminded of his incredibly hard state when Tonks spoke up again.

"You know, Harry, why don't we save you the trouble and all get naked and cuddle into the one bed?" she said rather bluntly. "I'm sure Remus has no problem in enlarging the bed. If not, I'm sure I can always do it."

Her comment made all the teens blush, Hermione not as much as Susan. "Just…get on the bed," Harry said finally. He was honestly tempted to agree with Tonks, but held himself back.

As a bit of consolation for his discomfort in his lower regions, he quietly said to himself, "Hopefully there will be a time for that later."

Unfortunately, it clearly wasn't quiet enough when Tonks began laughing. "I'm sure there will be _plenty_ of time for that later, Harry," she giggled with a wink.

The metamorph climbed onto the bed on the far left, while Susan occupied the far right, leaving Hermione in the middle. Ginny took a seat at one of the sofas against the wall, watching with bated breath, wanting to see what would happen.

When they had a discussion, she had really wanted to join in, but when Remus pointed out the strings that were attached to transforming she had to think twice, as she wasn't exactly sure she would be comfortable with having an intimate relationship with Harry.

Just as Harry was about to direct his brown elements, who have been loyally following him and always remaining inconspicuous to everyone but himself, Remus interrupted him.

"Er…I've got some Order business to tend to," he excused. "I'll be back in a couple hours or so. In the meantime, why don't you guys 'enjoy yourself'." In actuality, he had absolutely nothing to do, but knew that he wanted no part in the activities that would be sure to follow when Harry was finished. He didn't even want to witness a second of it.

Harry began coughing at what the werewolf was suggesting while Tonks laughed again at The-Boy-Who-Lived's clear discomfort. The other girls just remained silent, hoping not to draw attention to their developing blushes.

Remus exited via the Floo, laughing at the embarrassment the inflicted on the teens. "Right…then let's get started," the green-eyed teen managed to get out.

But before he started, he just had to check. After what happened that morning, he wasn't exactly sure. Though the three girls lying on the beds have reassured him that this is what they want, he wanted to make sure they were going through with this without any regrets.

"You guys sure?" he asked. His question was met by three unanimous nods of approval.

"Alright then. Just relax and let my elements do its work."

Turning to his floating brown lights overhead, he directed them towards the girls. He split them up into three groups of threes, using them for the 'healing' of each. He planned on using the remaining one earth element to act as a relay between the girls and him to allow him to continuously keep an eye on their progress.

Already, he can see the three girls visibly relax as they glowed a hazy brown for a moment, before all was back to normal.

He was never actually able to watch his own transformation, so like Ginny, he watched with bated breath, trying to see if anything was changing.

For the first ten, fifteen minutes or so, there wasn't much to see, except for the steady rise and fall of the girls' chests. Using his relay earth element, he sent it out to do a bit of reconnaissance on the current physical state of the girls.

All three girls were feeling quite warm, though to different degrees. Tonks and Susan were slightly warm, enough for beads of sweat to begin forming on their foreheads. Immediately, he instructed the orbs responsible for their "healing" to lower their temperatures.

Hermione, however, seemed to actually be burning up. Her breathing was growing laborious and sweat already covered much of her forehead. Without hesitation, he used the elements working on her transformation to decrease her temperature.

He also called upon the use of his water elements to use their polar abilities to cool the room down to a much more suitable temperature.

The results were almost instantaneous. Her breathing began to slow down to a more normal pace. When all that was done, Harry sat back down next to Ginny and watched.

The redheaded girl also noticed the change in the room. "That was you?" she asked.

Harry cocked his head at her in confusion.

"The cooling of the room," she explained.

"Oh yeah, you felt that?"

"It was pretty obvious. I mean, the room was quite a bit warmer before." There was pause, before she asked another question. "So this is what you looked like when you were changing?"

He turned to look at her, then back at the girls. "Err…not too sure. I was the one that was changing and no one else was there to see it, so I don't know. All I know is that the girls are having it easier than I am," he chuckled.

"Easier how?"

"Well, when I first started, there was a lot of pain. I guess it was the elements doing their work and trying to make up for all the years of abuse and neglect I had suffered, but I managed to lessen the pain by using the elements," Harry explained.

Turning his attention back to the three girls, he did another quick check. He was quick to note that they were all going through some degrees of pain and aching. Not unlike before, Hermione seemed to be going through the most amount of pain compared to the two other girls.

He did not hesitate to instruct the elements that were responsible for each of the girls changing process to lessen the pain to a bare minimum.

Settling back into the seat, Ginny's attention shifted from the three girls back to him. "So what just happened there?" she asked with curiosity.

"I was able to use my element to detect and sense what was wrong with the girls and they were experiencing some pain, so I just used my element to minimize it," the budding Elemental Sorcerer clarified.

The two then remained sitting in silence for the next twenty minutes, just quietly watching the three girls going through their changes. The-Boy-Who-Lived continue to observe the girls intently and began to see the first signs of visible change on Susan.

It was difficult because of her already well-endowed chest, but he could see her breasts growing larger, becoming shapelier and firmer. She also appeared to have grown. If he was not mistaken, her legs were longer, more muscled, judging by how her jeans now only reached to her calves and the color of her hair was now a deep, rich red and like the rest of her, it was growing.

His vision swept from the redhead and landed on the metamorph. The same thing was happening to Tonks. Her breasts were swelling and her legs have lengthened. Her hips became wider and her stomach was absolutely flat. However, what really stunned Harry was how she looked right now. Gone was the pink hair, replaced by a rich color of brown. Her hair fanned out over the pillow and nearly crept to the edge of the bed.

'_So this is how she looks without changing,_' he concluded. He must admit to himself, that even without the change, she still looked quite stunning and was puzzled as to why she did so in the first place.

His attention finally turned towards the girl in the middle. Hermione had physically changed the most. She seemed to have grown the most and in every way possible. Her legs were longer, smoother, which enticingly led up to her toned stomach, reveal by her ridden-up shirt, caused by her larger breasts, which were pushing against the fabric of her shirt. His eyes were drawn to the two hard tips that were clearly imprinted from the inside of her shirt.

Harry had to stifle a groan. If he was horny before all this, he was now bordering on uncontrollable lust. Getting up slowly, not sure if his knees were able to support him, he walked towards Hermione, fully aware of Ginny's gaze on his back, curious to what he was going to do.

Reaching the side of her bed, he started from the top and unbuttoned her shirt. It was almost comical when he finally released her breasts. The shirt parted instantaneously as her lovely globes literally bounced out. Her hard tips were pointing stiffly at the ceiling.

The green-eyed teen couldn't help himself, as he traced his hand along Hermione's face, tucking a loose strand of what was now a lighter shade of brown hair behind her ear.

Ginny just stared wide eyed at Hermione's obvious change. No, she wasn't looking at her friend in lust, but in awe. Never in her life, has she seen such large breasts up close and Harry thought much the same.

He honestly believed that those bust-sizes were only achievable through plastic surgery. Shaking his head mentally, he moved his focus from his new girlfriend to the two girls either side of her.

This time, he actually groaned out loud. The girls weren't finished transforming!

Tonks and Susan both had the same problem as Hermione. Their chests were still growing and their clothes threatened to become too tight. With shaking fingers, he reached for the hem of her shirt. Slowly he pulled it up and over her breasts, but he couldn't do it smoothly.

Susan hasn't just grown chest-wise, but her shoulders and neck was well.

By the looks of things, if he didn't pull the shirt off, she would be slowly suffocating, simply because her shit was too tight.

God, how he wished that he had just went with Tonks and got the girls to get naked. At least it would have given him time to get used to the sight. Now he had to suffer through his self-control while attempted to undress these three goddesses.

Rearranging the redhead's arms so that they were up over the head, he grasped the edge of her shirt. He braced himself and with a pull, tugged the shirt off her. Without much thought, his eyes were immediately drawn to her two attractive globes.

The shirt dropped absentmindedly from his hand. He just stared.

"Err…Harry," came Ginny's voice. "I've…erm…got to go. Mum's got me…uh….de-dressi-uh, I mean, de-gnoming the gir-garden. Yes, degnoming the garden, so I'll see you later, bye!" she said hurriedly. Harry barely took notice of the flash of the Floo, his attention solely focused on the enticing rise and fall of the girls' breasts.

He glanced over at Tonks, and seeing the uncomfortable look on her face, knew at once she was also feeling quite restricted. She was squirming, left and right, as though trying to free herself of her current restraints.

This time, his hand was steadier. He tried to lift the shirt over her head, but like Susan, her torso's physique was changed as well. He repeated what he did to Susan and soon had another shirt in his hand.

"Oh Merlin," Harry moaned.

His eyes trailed from her torso and travelled south. He could see the material of her jeans biting into the skin of her hips.

"Ah…fuck," he muttered. Now he was really getting hands on, as magic was out of the question.

Having no other choice, he undid the top button of her jeans and undid the zipper. He was met by the sight of a pink lacy thong. '_Why couldn't she actually do as she was told and remove _all_ her tight clothing_,' his mind groaned.

With a forceful pull, he managed to relieve Tonks of her jeans. His vision swept up, along and up the junction of her legs. His knees threatened to give way at the sight that lay before him.

The cloth of her knickers clung to the lips of her clearly swollen pussy. Her underwear wasn't really serving its purpose, having been dampened by the metamorph's arousal.

He quickly pulled himself out of his hormonal daze and went to attend to the other two girls. Hermione was wearing a bright yellow summer dress, so he was sure she wouldn't be having much trouble with tightness of clothing, though shortness of her dress was really testing his boundaries of self-restraint.

Susan, though in her bra, still had her form fitting jeans on. Harry could imagine the discomfort she would be in seeing as how she has grown. If it was form fitting before, it has to be blood suffocating now.

He was in full control of his hands this time round, as he deftly unbuttoned the jeans and swiftly unzipped them. Concentrating on the task at hand, he tried to not pay too much attention to her hot red panties. With a firm yank, had the jeans discarded as well.

Where Tonk's knickers were dampened, Susan's were not even on properly. Harry, when pulling off her jeans, had inadvertently pulled her underwear lower along with it. Harry, when pulling off Susan's jeans, had inadvertently pulling her underwear lower.

Now he was met with the sight of part of her unclothed pussy. He just couldn't tear his eyes away from her swollen lips. He could distinctly see her little nub of pleasure and could see her arousal creating a sheen of wetness over her skin.

This was teasing at its worst, intentional or not. So close yet so far. Right now, in his state of arousal, it was hard for him to not reach out and touch her nether lips. It was clear that Susan was aroused, the hard tips of her nipple and swollen lips were clear evidence of it and Harry honestly wanted to climb on the bed and drive his hard member home. It would be a win-win situation, satiating both their needs.

"Why!" he nearly cried. "What did I ever do to enjoy this shit?" His arousal, at the beginning of all this was just a mild discomfort, able to be ignored, but as time progressed and as the girls grew, so did his cock. It was hard now, and Harry could only imagine what shade of blue it would be right now and it was all he could think of.

He backed away from the beds. He couldn't help but admire the visions of beauty that lay before him. Honestly, it was every boy's deepest fantasies, to have three half dressed, beautiful looking girls, all laid out on a bed.

Stumbling backwards, he landed on the couch to continue observing the trio lying on the beds. His mind ended up drifting away to literally blankness. He wasn't focusing on anything, or taking anything in, just staring straight ahead, no thoughts entering or exiting his mind.

At the back of his mind, he briefly registered the sound of a groan, but he was still in this odd trance of pure thoughtlessness, this weird sensation of feeling absolutely nothing, yet he paid it no mind. He just continued to stare straight ahead, not really knowing what he was looking at.

He didn't even notice when he saw all ten of his earth elements back in the air.

There was another groan, this time louder, to his left.

His head swiveled to find the source of the noise, though his brain didn't register much. He recognized Tonks, trying to get up, and that she was making the sound, but that was all he took in.

The third groan did the trick and he was brought out of his stupor when he saw Tonks groaning his name, not in lust, as he had hoped, but in pain. He was at her bedside almost instantaneously, forcing her to lie back down.

"Steady," he cautioned. "You might feel a bit light headed or nauseous, and sore all over, but that's only normal. You need to let yourself get accustomed to your new body."

Up until that moment, he was not at all conscious of her state of undress, but at the mention of her "new body", his attention was drawn straight back to what she was wearing now, or what she wasn't.

The metamorphagus seemed to notice where his gaze was heading and chuckled when she noticed she was only in her underwear. Surprisingly, she had made no attempt in covering herself up and seemed perfectly content to lie topless, dressed in only dampened undies.

"So…why am I only in my knickers? Sped up the plan, did you?" she smirked.

"I…er….um….no," he finally got out. "Your, well, even though I told you to remove tight clothes, you ended up out growing your clothes. You looked like you were having trouble breathing and with your…um…you know," he tried, gesturing loosely at her breasts, while a blush began at his neck.

"My boobs?" she offered with a giggle. "My titties?"

"Erm…yes, um…yeah, your boobs grew and became bigger, and so I had to take your shirt off. You looked uncomfortable. Same thing happened with Susan."

"Are they up yet?" she asked, slowly sitting up, using her arms to support herself.

"Nope, you were first to wake," he said.

It was just like she had just woken up. She felt groggy and her mind was foggy. Tonks looked around the room, it was just as she had remembered before she fell into unconsciousness. She saw Hermione next to her and Susan two beds over.

Just like as Harry said, Susan was in a similar state of undress, though she definitely noticed how her knickers were lower than they should be. "You seemed to be taking things further with Susan," she smirked. Even if she was just up, she couldn't resist the chance to tease him. He looked cute when he was embarrassed, just like he was now, squirming uncomfortably, trying to come up with an audible answer.

"Oh…yeah, that…um…when I pulled her jeans down, well they sort of hitched a ride as well," he explained, his cheeks burning furiously.

'_And damn she's wet_,' her mind added. That drew her attention to her own arousal. '_And so am I it seems. Guess Harry wasn't lying when he said that the change can make you horny. Oh! The pain he must be in...'_ When she had first woken up, nearly her entire mind screamed for sex.

It was like a mantra, going around and around, incessantly chanting, "Sex, sex, I need sex, sex, sex, I need sex." She had to admit, she was feeling quite aroused and couldn't help but let her eyes drift to the demigod she had been fantasizing about for the last few days.

Harry was still drowning in the awkwardness of it all, completely unaware of Tonks' gaze on his crotch. It was weird really, one second he would have his moment of brilliance, ready at all turns to have a response to return to the metamorph's teasing, but not half an hour later, he would be stumbling over his answers like a blubbering fool.

"I can't imagine how the sight of us three," Tonks said, gesturing at the three of them. "Can be comfortable."

He gave her a confused look, then realization dawned his eyes. "Huh…? Oh! Yeah…well….it's not," he finished quietly.

A devilish grin appeared on her face. Unsteadily, she stood up and her attempt to saunter towards him looked more like a toddler's first attempt at wearing mummy's shoes. Under normal circumstances, Harry would half laughed at the sight, but that grin on her face still remained and gulped loudly,

He slowly backed away, until he felt his legs hit the sofa. Still with that damned grin, with a gentle push, she had him sitting dumbly onto the sofa.

"Ah…err…Tonks?" he stammered.

"Shh…relax and just enjoy," she whispered.

Harry tried to open his mouth to respond again, only for Tonks to seal his lips with hers. The kiss was passionate and feverous. She immediately sought for dominance, her tongue slipping quickly into his mouth, only for him to respond with equal passion.

Locked at their lips, their tongues tasting each other, the metamorph fumbled with the buckles of his belt. It took her a while, but she finally had the belt, button and zipper undone. They broke their kiss briefly. Harry kicked off his jeans and Tonks unfastened and pulled off her bra.

Now she was dressed only in a pair of pink thongs, while he was in his boxer shorts and a shirt.

"You are overdressed," she smiled coyly at him, her fingers finding the edge of his shirt and pulled it over his head. He helped make the transition smoother by raising his arms, allowing his clothes to come off over his shoulder, then his head.

She worked her way so she was straddling him, grinding herself into his crotch. Leaning in next to her ear, she whispered seductively, "You're such a stud, you're making me so hot right now." The young Auror reached down to cup his sizeable package. "And you're so fucking huge," she added.

Her fingers trailed from the bottom and up along his length, before deftly slipping in to feel him. He let out a gasp.

Just feeling him and his size made her mouth water. She wanted to taste that meat now.

Tonks snaked her way down until she was face to face with the tent. Pulling the top of his boxers back, she pulled down his last piece of clothing, leaving him as naked as the day he was born. Looking at the cock right in front of her, her eyes widened at his largeness.

She knew he had no small package, but she never imagined it to be this big. He was probably just a few inches short of a foot.

Wrapping her fingers around it, she marveled at it. Not only was he big in length, but in girth as well. She was barely able to wrap her fingers entirely around it.

It was then that Harry spoke up. "Y-you know, you don't have to if you don't want to," he said softly, gently caressing her face.

She shook her head. "I want to and I can't deny that I haven't fantasized about this a couple of times," she blushed.

He was about to respond when she started jerking her hand up and down, making him groan at the pleasure it brought him. Her one hand was soon joined by her other, as her speed gradually increased.

This was a much needed relief for him. Though it wasn't exactly what he had imagined earlier in the morning, this still felt blissful. His eyes shot open when he suddenly felt wetness enclose upon his engorged tip.

Looking down, he saw Tonks sucking lightly on his head as her hands kept up its steady pumping. She pulled up with a soft pop and looked at him with a pleased expression. "Liked that?" she asked innocently, her gentle breath blowing cool air onto the head of his manhood, making him shiver.

All coherent thought had left his mind when she had brought her mouth onto his cock. He could only nod.

"Well it gets better," she smirked. Harry was about to ask what she meant by that when he felt her tongue run teasingly along the bottom of his length, while using one hand to hold him still. When she reached the tip, she swirled her tongue around tip, licking up the precum that had begun leaking out.

Seemingly satisfied, she then proceeded to lick and suck her way back down again, lathering his rod with her spit. When she reached the base, she took one of his balls in her mouth, teasing it with her tongue, then swapped to the other one and gave it much the same treatment.

Harry, by now, was gripping onto the cushions of the sofa, his knuckles a pale white. "Fuck that feels good…" he moaned.

"Well it's about to get a hell of a lot better," she whispered, though not loud enough for Harry to hear.

Again she used her tongue and ran it up his cock, but when she reached the head this time, she closer her mouth over as much of his length as she could. His eyes rolled to the back of his head and could feel the tension beginning to build in his loins.

Tonks seemed to have noticed the tightening of his stomach as she began using her hands to pump the remaining length that wasn't in her wet mouth. Out of his view, she had her other hand buried in her snatch, desperate for some release.

Just sucking on him had made her ever hotter and hornier than when she woke up and now she sought for release, both hers and his.

Dropping all pretenses and not wanting to drag this out any longer, she removed her hand from his manhood moving it to fondle his sack. At the same time, she loosened her throat, taking him all the way down and into her throat. These were one of the moments when she truly appreciated being a metamorphagus. These were one of the perks and she had no hesitations in showing it off.

If his eyes weren't attached, Harry was sure they would have literally boggled out at the sensation he was feeling. He couldn't say that the sight before him hadn't ever appeared in his fantasies; him buried hilt deep in the throat of a girl. He could feel her throat contracting and releasing repeatedly around his length, massaging him for him to cum.

She was able to feel his length pulse in her throat and it was possibly one of her biggest turn ons: deep throating. '_And now it's time to bring it home_,' she thought in her mind and began swallowing his length.

His hand immediately flew to her head at the magnificent feeling. He tried not to pressure her, but it was had to restrain himself. Tonks could feel his hand on her head, holding her still and massaging her scalp, while she continued swallowing his entire length.

"Fuck, gonna come soon," he moaned. That seemed to spur her on and she began swallowing while at the same time sucking at an even more frantic pace.

She could feel his balls tighten in her hand and when he removed his hands to let her up, she stayed, with her nose buried in his pubes, clearly wanting him to come straight down her throat.

A grunt was the last warning she had, when she felt his balls contract tightly and felt torrents of cum wash down her throat. She pulled back slightly, wanting to taste him, but wasn't prepared for the wave to continue as he painted her mouth a sheen of white.

She tried to swallow, but he was coming a lot and wasn't able to take it all. Pulling out of her mouth, he ejected another five healthy spurts, before he was finished, bathing her entire face and tits with his essence.

That was the hardest he had ever come and beats all the time he gave himself a hand. He was literally seeing stars and he collapsed back onto the couch with a huff.

Before any of them could speak up and really realize what had happened a voiced sounded from behind Tonks. "Shit, he came that much and he's still hard?"

— HP —

**A/N:** Whew, you guys enjoyed that? I swear, I never remembered writing lemons to be this hard. Far out, I had to go onto for at least fifty times to not overuse words.

Anyways, that's a bit of a lemon, but clearly, there will be more in the next update.

And just before I go, I've got to tell you again, school's started for me, and so I probably would be updating slower. You have been warned…twice!

Auf wiedersehen!

Deeply regretting for not updating sooner,

The Quibbler's Scribbler

P.S. Hit that review button and let me know what you thought of this chapter. Thanks!

P.P.S. Please excuse me for my lemon, it's been aaages since I've last written one, and I am nothing, but a mere child. Hehe.


End file.
